A Quem Você Está Tentando Enganar?
by Liz Nichols
Summary: Há mais de dois anos Tiago insiste em chamar Lílian para sair, dando a seus amigos a desculpa que só a vê como um desafio. Mas em seu último ano na escola ele percebe que pode ser diferente.
1. Trailer

TRAILER

Para ele, ela não passava de um desafio...

-Você não está apaixonado, está?  
-Am?  
-Aiai, acho melhor você trocar de apelido com o Aluado!  
-Do que é que você está falando?!?!  
-De uma certa ruiva dos olhos verdes que atende pelo nome Evans e pela qual você está apaixonado!!!!  
-TÁ LOUCO??? ELA É SÓ UM DESAFIO!!! VAI SER ÓTIMO PRA MIM FICAR COM A GAROTA QUE DEU MEU PRIMEIRO FORA!!!  
-E que ainda te enche deles.  
-Exatamente! Ela é apenas um desafio, eu NÃO tô apaixonado.

Para ela, ele era apenas um garoto metido...

-AHHH!!! EU ODEIO ESSE GAROTO!!!!  
-Isso tudo por causa de um beijo?  
-Você não entende, Jenny? Não é um SIMPLES beijo, é um beijo do ARROGANTE, ESTÚPIDO, GALINHA, PERVERTIDO, METIDO, CARA-DE-PAU, EGOCÊNTRICO e IDIOTA do POTTER!!!!!  
-Olha, eu acho que você só diz isso para esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos.  
-VERDADEIROS SENTIMENTOS? Não HÁ um sentimento MAIS VERDADEIRO que o meu  
ÓDIO pelo Potter!!! Eu simplesmente o desprezo!!!!

Até que surgem dúvidas...

-Será que eu realmente estou apaixonada pela Evans? Não...Não, eu simplesmente não posso estar.

--//--  
"Nossa, como ele tá lindo hoje! Ele fica simplesmente maravilhoso de azul!!! E até o cabelo dele está me parecendo mais bonito... LÍLIAN EVANS!!! OLHA SÓ O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO!!! ESSE AÍ É O POTTER, LEMBRA? O POTTER!!!"

E após muitas brigas...

-QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE DIZER QUE NÃO VOU SAIR COM VOCÊ???  
-Quantas você quiser, mas eu não vou desistir de você.  
-EU TE ODEIO, POTTER!!! ME DEIXE EM PAZ!!!  
-Caso você não saiba, amada ruivinha, amor e ódio são sentimentos mais próximos do que parece. E não, eu não vou te deixar em paz, porque eu gosto de você.  
-NÃO!!! NÃO É VERDADE!!! VOCÊ É FALSO POTTER!!! VOCÊ DIZ QUE GOSTA DE MIM MAS SAI COM TODAS AS GAROTAS DE HOGWARTS!!! Às vezes eparece que você não tem sentimentos!

Eles admitiram...

-Por que eu fui me apaixonar justo pela garota que mais me odeia? Eu não sei mais o que fazer, porque eu estou simplesmente maluco por essa ruiva!! Eu não consigo viver sem ela! Se eu precisa morrer por ela, eu morrerei.

-Ai, porque eu tinha que me apaixonar pelo Potter? Por que não podia ficar tudo como era antes? Eu com meus livros e ele com seu fã-clube? Maldito foi o dia em que ele me chamou para sair!!!

" A Quem Você Está Tentando Enganar?"  
Fic by Liz Nichols


	2. O Fim das Férias

O Fim das Férias

_Ele olhava no fundo daqueles maravilhosos orbes verdes. Os dois estavam em uma sala de aula vazia, ele sentado e ela em pé.__  
__-Se era só isso que você tinha a dizer, acho que já podemos ir embora. Afinal, já passou do horário permitido.__  
__Ele se levanta calmamente, apesar de sua vontade ser outra.__  
__-Na verdade, eu ainda não terminei.- ele deu um passo à frente, enquanto ela descruzou os braços.__  
__-Diga, então.-ele sorriu de forma marota, antes de enlaçá-la pela cintura, no que ela se assusta.__  
__-É isso que eu quero.-antes que ela abra a boca para dizer qualquer coisa,ele a beija calorosamente e ela (por incrível que pareça) correspondeu. Ele a encosta na parede e começa a beijar seu pescoço.__  
__-Tiago...-ela sussurra enquanto ele começa a abrir os botões da blusa dela.__  
__-Sim?-ele sussurra em resposta enquanto voltava a beijar-lhe nos lábios._

-ACOORDAAAA!!!

TCHIBUM!!!

-AHHHHHH!!!! SIRIUS BLACK!!!! EU TE MATO, SEU CACHORRO!!!!

Sirius ainda segurava um balde, agora vazio, enquanto gargalhava. Já Tiago...digamos que ele não precisaria mais de um banho, pelo menos não frio.

-Até que enfim Pontas! Pensei que teria que tomar medidas drásticas, quem sabe até chamar a mamãe! - disse Sirius ao se recuperar do ataque de risos.

-Mas você é muito abusado mesmo!!! Além de ROUBAR a MINHA casa, o MEU quarto e a MINHA família, você ainda se apossa da MINHA mãe e me acorda de um sonho com a MINHA ruivinha!!!! - disse Tiago vermelho de raiva, enquanto Sirius voltava a rir.- DÁ PRA PARAR DE RIR?!?!?!

-Tá bem, foi mal! Mas é engraçado. Você é bem possessivo, heim? "Minha isso, minha aquilo, meu cachorro, meu papagaio, minha escova, minha Evans gostos...(POF) AIII!! Doeu, sabia?!?! - reclamou Sirius massageando o rosto e jogando o travesseiro de volta pra Tiago.

-O que é isso, Almofadinhas!? Você tem que ser mais carinhoso com seu priminho!!! - disse Tiago, recuperando o senso de humor - Pelo menos não é a Bellatrix! - brincou, no que Sirius fez uma careta.

-Merlin me livre!!!Agora que aquela... podemos chamá-la de garota? - brincou, enquanto Tiago ria e dava de ombros - Pois bem... agora que ela se formou, eu não quero nunca mais olhar pra cara dela! Pena que não levou a irmã dela junto, Narcisa. - Sirius fez uma cara pesarosa, acompanhada de um suspiro - O que eu não daria para nunca mais ter que olhar para aquela Múmia ambulante de novo? Às vezes eu sinto tanta falta da Andy, fora eu e meu tio Alfardo, ela é a única que se salva nessa coisa que eu tive o desprazer de chamar de família!

-Falando na Andy, você tem notícias dela? Da última vez ela estava grávida, certo?

-É..Ela teve uma filha, Ninfadora. Agora a menina tá com3 anos.

-Ninfadora?!?! Sinceramente, a Andrômeda tem cada idéia!!! Imagina o que a menina vai achar desse nome!

-Pois é, mas fazer o que? A filha é dela! - ouve uma pequena pausa, então Sirius lançou um sorriso maroto para o amigo - Quer dizer então que você estava sonhando com a Evans?

"Aiai, e eu que pensei ter e livrado dessa parte." - pensa Tiago

-E o que acontecia nesse sonho?

-Er...nós...Espera aí, por que VOCÊ acordou tão cedo?! São só - Tiago consulta o relógio - NOVE E MEIA DA MANHÃ????? VOCÊ TÁ MALUCO?!?! POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ME ACORDOU 9:30 EM UM SÁBADO DE FÉRIAS?!?!?!?!

-Nossa!!! Quase me esqueci! Acontece que o nosso "querido" lobinho fez o FAVOR de enviar uma coruja 8:30 da madrugada. Até eu conseguir acordar e ler, já eram mais de 8:40 e até eu TE acordar... Acontece que o Aluado chega daqui uma hora no máximo.

-Alguém me lembre de MATAR aquele lobo desgraçado! Se não fosse por ele, eu e a minha ruivinha já estaríamos fazendo nem sei o quê!

-Olha só que mente pervertida você tem , heim, Sr. Pontas Potter! O que será que acontece se eu revelar tal sonho a uma certa ruiva? - disse Sirius em um tom maroto

-Em primeiro lugar, você não pode falar nada sobre mentes pervertidas Sr. Almofadinhas Black, uma vez que a sua é bem maior que a minha. Em segundo lugar, nem PENSE em dizer isso pra Lílian, a não ser que queira que eu revele à sua amada Liz o que você aprontou pra separar ela e o Spoller. - advertiu Tiago

-Tudo bem, você venceu. Porém... - disse Sirius se levantando - EU TOMO BANHO PRIMEIRO!!! - ele gritou enquanto corria para o banheiro e Tiago bufa de raiva

-É muito abusado mesmo, interrompe meu sonho com a Lily e ainda entra no banheiro na minha frente?! Já vi que eu vou ter que receber o Aluado sem tomar banho. - ele diz para si mesmo - VÊ SE NÃO DEMORA!!!

-TÁ! - Sirius grita de volta

40 minutos depois...

-Aleluia!!! Eu pensei que você tivesse se afogado ou descido pelo ralo...- brincou Tiago

-Nah, você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil!

-Infelizmente... -comentou Tiago, no que Sirius joga uma toalha na cara dele- O Aluado chega em 15 minutos e eu nem tomei banho! - resmungou Tiago, entrando no banheiro

-Ei, Pontas!

-Que foi? - ele pergunta de dentro do banheiro

-Você percebeu que o Aluado anda mais aluado que o normal?

-É, percebi. Mas eu pensei que fosse impressão minha. - a resposta foi um pouco abafada pelo som do chuveiro

-Não é impressão não, ele realmente anda no mundo da lua atualmente.

-Principalmente com uma certa loirinha por perto. - Tiago completou de dentro do banheiro, no que Sirius sorri marotamente

-É... parece que temos um maroto apaixonado.

-Outro... - diz Tiago com voz brincalhona

-Como assim?

-O Pedro também está... só que pela comida. - Sirius não pôde evitar de rir diante da brincadeira - Parece que, infelizmente, o Aluado se apaixonou pela Elliot.

-É. Ai meu Merlin, que desgosto! O Aluado precisa honrar mais o seu título de maroto! Ele é monitor, CDF, certinho, tímido e agora apaixonado! Só espero que ele também não vire monitor-chefe... - disse Sirius

-Nossa!!! - exclamou Tiago saindo do banheiro - Aí também seria demais para os Marotos! Mas não, o Aluado disse que não recebeu carta nenhuma e a Liz disse que a Lílian recebeu. Imagino que se ele fosse nomeado, já teria nos avisado.

-É...E por falar em cartas, quando você acha que chegam as cartas de Hogwarts? - perguntou Sirius

-Pelo que eu entendi, elas chegam hoje.

-Ótimo! Vamos? O Aluado já deve estar... - Sirius foi interrompido pelo som da campainha - ...chegando.

Tiago e Sirius desceram e encontraram Remo na sala.

-Aluado! A que devo a sua ilustre presença em minha humilde casa? -brincou Pontas

-NOSSA humilde casa! Não se esqueça que agora eu também moro aqui!-corrigiu Sirius, no que Tiago revirou os olhos e Remus riu

-É bom ver vocês também. - disse Remus

-E então, como foi antes de ontem?

-Er...foi bom, na medida do possível. -disse Remus, um pouco pálido devido à lembrança da noite de lua-cheia

-Ah! Eu acabei de me lembrar, caro Pontas, que o nosso amigo aqui nos mandou uma coruja às 8:30 da MADRUGADA!!!

-Bem lembrado, almofadinhas...E isso me lembra que devemos o troco a ele, certo?

-Certo. - disse Almofadinhas. Os dois avançaram lentamente, enquanto Remus recuava

-AGORA VOCÊ ME PAGA, SEU LOBO D'UMA FIGA!!! -gritou Pontas

Os três começaram a correr pela casa, até que Sirius pulou em cima de Remus e Tiago o jogou no sofá

-Me dê UM bom motivo para eu não colaborar com a extinção dos lobisomens! - disse Tiago

-Er...porque eu sou seu amigo?...- perguntou Remus, no que Sirius e Tiago se entreolharam e voltaram a olhar para Remus, cruzando os braços - Tudo bem, não colou. Hum... Por que se não vocês terão que fazer as anotações da aula de História da Magia sozinhos?

-É...acho que este serve. Mas só porque minha mãe me OBRIGOU a cursar todas as matérias inicialmente obrigatórias. - disse Tiago, se afastando de Remus

-Ótimo. Mas vocês estavam nervosos daquele jeito só porque foram acordados às 8:30 da manhã?

-Eu estava nervoso porque fui acordado às 8:30 tendo ir dormir às 4:00.- disse Sirius - O Pontas estava porque foi acordado às 9:30 tendo ir dormir às 4:00 e porque seu sonho com a Evans foi interrompido.

-Pontas?Você estava sonhando com a LILY? - perguntou Remus, reprimindo o riso  
-Eu...er...bem... - Remo e Sirius começaram a rir, no que Tiago ficou vermelho de raiva e vergonha

-Eu...não...acredito!!! - disse Sirius entre risos - Tiago Potter está corado!!!

-Quem diria! Parece que a ruivinha de conquistou de vez, heim? - comentou Remus

-Hahaha...MUITO engraçado. - disse Tiago irônicamente- Mas e você, heim Aluado?

-O que tem eu? - pergunta Remus, parando de rir

-Você tem sonhado com uma certo loira dos olhos azuis? - perguntou Sirius

-E-eu não s-sei do que vocês estão f-falando. - Remo diz, corando

-Claro que não...por que você saberia? - disse Tiago irônico

-Mas nós vamos te ajudar, afinal, é pra isso que servem os amigos! - disse Sirius

-É loira dos olhos azuis... - começou Tiago

-...com os cabelos levemente cacheados...

-... tem a pele clara...

-...e um belo corpo. - à medida que eles falavam, Remus corava mais ainda

-É amiga de Lílian Evans...

-... e Elizabeth Nichols...

-7º ano....

-...da Grifinória.

-E o seu nome começa com "Jenny"...

-E termina com "fer". -concluiu Sirius

-Agora você lembrou? - perguntou Tiago. Àquela altura, Remus estava quase tão vermelho como a Lily com raiva do Pontas.

-Er...o que a Jennyfer tem a ver comigo?

-Ai meu Merlin, tem que ser bem direto com você né? - pergunta Sirius, perdendo a paciência - Eu e o Pontas percebemos que você anda mais aluado que o normal.

-Principalmente com a Elliot por perto.- completou Pontas

-E então, o que tem a nos dizer? - perguntou Sirius

-E-eu...eu digo..digo que...que vocês estão procurando chifre em cabeça de cavalo! - diz Remo, voltando lentamente à cor normal

-Como é? - perguntou Sirius, sem entender a expressão

-É Aluado...dessa vez você vacilou! Com um simples aceno de varinha um cavalo ganha chifres! -disse Tiago, também sem entender nada, no que Remus revirou os olhos e sorriu.

-Não é nada disso, Pontas! "Procurando chifre em cabeça de cavalo" é uma expressão trouxa! Quer dizer: nada a ver, viajou, não é nada disso.

-Ah bom! Agora eu entendi. Mas ainda não concordo.- disse Sirius

-Nem eu, mas agora eu vou tomar café, porque eu tô morrendo de fome. - disse Tiago

-Apoiado, apoiado!

-Podem ir na frente. Eu já comi, então vou guardar as coisas no quarto e já vou.

-Tudo bem! - responderam os dois

Tiago e Sirius foram pra sala de jantar na frente. Logo Remus se juntou aos dois. No meio do café, uma bela coruja das torres entrou pela janela e deixou 4 envelopes caírem na mesa.

-São as cartas de Hogwarts! - disse Remus, pegando a sua

-Quatro? Mas nós somos apenas três! - comentou Sirius, também pegando a sua

-As outras duas são pra mim! - disse Tiago, enquanto pegava as duas cartas restantes. Seguiram alguns minutos em silêncio, enquanto os três liam suas respectivas cartas

-É, parece que eu não fui promovido a monitor-chefe...

-Graças a Merlin!!! - comentou Sirius. Tiago riu e abriu o outro envelope. À medida que ele lia, abria um enorme sorriso - O que tá escrito aí? - pergunta Sirius

-Eu...eu..eu fui...eu...-Tiago tentou explicar, mas as palavras não saíam.

Sirius pegou a carta "delicadamente" da mão de Tiago e leu, mas diferente dele, arregalando os olhos

-EU NÃO ACREDITO!!! ORA, SEU VEADO D'UMA FIGA! ESSA VAGA ERA MINHA!!! - Sirius gritou para Tiago, que cruzou os braços e pegou a carta de volta

-Em primeiro lugar, é cervo. CERVO! E depois... - ele abriu um sorriso - Eu sou muito melhor que você para o cargo.

-Aham, sei... - retrucou Sirius

-Sou sim, tanto que eles ME escolheram.

-Vocês querem explicar o que tá acontecendo? - perguntou Remus

-Não. - respondeu Tiago, no que Sirius riu e Remus fechou a cara- Mas como eu sou MUITO gentil, - Sirius deu uma tossida irônia diante da afirmação - eu digo. Fui nomeado capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória!

-E...?

-E o que? -perguntou Tiago

-O que isso tem demais? - perguntou Remus, enquanto Sirius riu e Tiago tacou uma almofada em cada um - Calma Pontas! Eu estava brincando! - disse Remo rindo

-Mas mudando de assunto, que matérias vocês pretendem cursar? Eu vou fazer Feitiços, DCAT, Transfiguração, Poções, Herbologia, Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e História da Magia. - disse Sirius

-Eu também, isso é mais que o suficiente. E você Aluado?

-Tudo isso, Aritimancia e Estudo dos Trouxas.

-Nossa, como é que você agüenta? - perguntou Tiago

-Agüentando, oras!

-Ah, isso esclarece tudo! - Disse Tiago, irônicamente, gerando risos

-Quando agente vai no Beco Diagonal? - perguntou Sirius

-Vamos no dia 31, via Flu. Fazemos as compras, dormimos no Caldeirão Furado e e dia 1º vamos direto pra King Cross.

-Ótimo! - disse Sirius - Ei Pontas, você acha que a Liz já chegou?

-Ela chegava ontem, vamos lá?

-Demorou! - disse Sirius

Eles seguiram para a casa ao lado, a residência dos Nichols, onde morava Elizabeth Nichols. Liz sempre foi vizinha e amiga de Tiago, mas quando chegaram em Hogwarts eles se distanciaram um pouco, Tiago passava mais tempo com os Marotos e Liz com suas amigas, Lílian Evans e Jennyfer Elliot. No 4º ano, Liz e Sirius ficaram, mas ele terminou com ela pouco antes de três semanas. Isso deixou os Marotos e as garotas mais distantes. Agora Liz estava mais esperta e também mais bonita e Sirius tentava ficar com ela de novo desde o final do 6º ano. Eles tocaram a campainha e a elfa doméstica veio atender.

-Olá Clair, a Liz está? -perguntou Tiago

-Bom dia, Sr. Potter. Entrem, eu vou chamar a senhorita Elizabeth.

Eles entraram. A Mansão Nichols era muito bonita, mas não tanto quanto a Mansão Potter. Alguns minutos depois, Liz desceu as escadas. Ela era muito bonita, tem mais ou menos a mesma altura que Tiago e um corpo de dar inveja a toda garota. Seu cabelo é longo, levemente ondulado e castanho. Seu rosto é muito bonito, a pele dela é bem clara, seus lábios são rosados e seus olhos são cor-de-mel. Ela era simplesmente maravilhosa, e deixava um certo maroto de boca aberta.

-Oi Tiago! Oi Remus! - ela cumprimentou, abraçando os dois. Quando avistou Sirius, ela fechou a cara e cruzou os braços - O que você tá fazendo aqui, Black? - Sirius também fechou a cara

-É bom te ver também, Nichols. Aliás, a educação mandou lembranças.

-É, eu encontrei com ela outro dia, mas ela simplesmente fugiu ao te ver. -Liz e Sirius praticamente se fuzilavam com o olhar, então Tiago decidiu melhorar o clima

-Er...Liz, quando você vai ao Beco? - Liz olhou para ele, mais calma

-Não sei. E vocês?

-Nós vamos no dia 31 e dormiremos lá, pra irmos direto no dia 1º. Por que você não faz isso também? - disse Remus

-Pode ser...

-Você tem notícias da Lily? - perguntou Tiago, esperançoso

-Tenho, ela me escreveu hoje cedo.

-Isso deve ser um mal comum entre monitores e CDF's certinhos... - disse Sirius, no que todos riram, menos Remus. Ele apenas sorriu e revirou os olhos

-Venham, eu vou terminar de escrever uma carta pra ela.

Os quatro foram para o quarto dela. Era um aposento amplo e bonito, não muito organizado. Liz se sentou na escrivaninha e começou a escrever alguma coisa. Tiago, Sirius e Remo se aproximaram e o primeiro pegou uma carta que estava em cima da mesa. A letra era muito bonita e a carta exalava um leve aroma de lírios.

_"Liz,___

_Bom dia! /espero não ter te acordado. Como vão suas férias? As minhs não estão muito boas, sabe como é ...Petúnia. Você não sabe da última, ela e o Válter Dursley estão noivos! Agora além de aturar a minha irmã, tenho que aturar aquele leão marinho. Ele veio passar duas semanas aqui, minha vida na última semana da um saco! Outro dia eu me peguei pensando quase com saudades no Potter!!! Ele é muito irritante, mas é mil vezes melhor que a Petúnia. Mal vejo a hora de voltar pra Hogwarts, eu recebi minha carta hoje! Quando você vai ao Beco Diagonal? Podemos combinar de ir juntas! Você viu que eles pediram vestes à rigor? Será que vai ter um baile? Ia ser tão bom! Você tem notícias da Jenny? Na última carta ela disse que estava na França e só voltava no dia 1º. Agora tenho que ir, a Petúnia tá me chamando para ajudar na cozinha. Aguardo sua resposta.___

_Beijos,__  
__Lily."_

-Terminou de ler a MINHA carta, Tiago? - perguntou Liz

-Aham, agora vou ler a resposta. - ele disse, pegando a resposta de Liz e lendo, no que ela cruzou os braços e os outros dois riram. - Tá ótima, mas eu vou acrescentar uma coisinha. - Tiago escreveu alguma coisa e entregou o pergaminho para Liz - Agora pode enviar. - Liz lançou-lh um olhar desconfiado e releu a carta.

_"Lily,___

_Sim, você me acordou. Mas não tem problema. Minhas férias estão ótimas! A temporada na Rússia foi ótima. Eu não acredito!!! Quer dizer que a Petúnia desencalhou de vez? Imagina só o filho deles: um leão marinho com cara de cavalo. Hehehe. Coitada de você...tem que aturar esses dois. Meu pêsames. Que história é essa? Com saudades do Tiago?Quem te viu, quem te ê, heim? Lílian Evans, a monitora certinha, com saudades de Tiago Potter, o Maroto conquistador! Hehehe. Também estou ansiosa para voltar a Hogwarts. Minha carta também chegou hoje. Um baile seria muito bom mesmo! Eu vou no Beco dia 31, dormirei no Caldeirão Furado e de lá irei para a estação. Topa? Podemos dividir o quarto. Eu não tenho nenhuma notícia mais atual que essa da Jenny. Boa sorte com o casal animal. ___

_Beijos,__  
__Liz."___

_PS: Então você sentiu minha falta? É bom saber, também senti a sua! Mal posso esperar para te ver, ruivinha. ___

_Beijos (onde você preferir)__  
__Tiago Potter"_

Ao final da leitura, Liz riu, imaginando a reação da amiga.

-A Lily pode me matar, mas eu não tiro esse PS. - disse sorrindo. Ela entregou a carta à bela coruja das neves e ela levantou vôo - E então, o que podemos fazer?

-Que tal jogar xadrez? - perguntou Sirius

-Por mim tudo bem. - concordou Remus

-Vou adorar! - disse Tiago

-Eu vou buscar o xadrez. Vocês vão descendo na frente, na sala é melhor para jogar.

Os quatro começaram um mini campeonato de xadrez. Primeiramente jogaram Tiago x Liz e Remo x Sirius. A Final foi Tiago x Remo.

-Xeque-mate! - disse Tiago, por fim

-É, eu vou ter que me contentar com o segundo lugar. Como foi o jogo de vocês? - perguntou Remo a Sirius, que bufou e fechou a cara mais ainda

-O Sirius não se conforma com o quarto lugar. - disse Liz - Talvez porque seja o último. - completou com uma cara pensativa, fazendo Remus e Tiago rirem

-Ei, Liz! Aquela não é a coruja da Lily? - pergunta Remus, apontando para a janela

-Athena! - Liz correu até a janela e a abriu, permitindo que a coruja entrasse. Ela abriu a carta e, imediatamente, Sirius e Tiago praticamente se penduraram em cima dela para ler. Liz pigarreou - Será que eu posso ler a MINHA carta?

-Nós também queremos ler! - indignou-se Tiago

-Por que você não lê em voz alta? - sugeriu Remus

-Tudo bem. - disse Liz. Ela pigarreou novamente e começou - "Liz, me desculpe por ter te acordado. Que bom que as suas férias estão melhores que as minhas. Espero que você tenho feito todos os deveres. A Rússia deve ser um lugar maravilhoso! Você não sabe o que aconteceu! Eu fui ajudar a Petúnia a lavar as louças, mas sem querer quebrei um prato. Ela começou a brigar comigo e nós acabamos discutindo. Na discussão ela começou a me chamar de anormal, de aberração e a xingar tudo e todos relacionados à magia. Nisso o Válter entra na cozinho no momento em que todos os pratos em cima da mesa quebram e se reconstituem com a minha raiva. Agora ela tá lá embaixo explicando tudo para ele. Só espero que não sobre para mim. Justo hoje minha mãe resolveu sair! Adorei a descrição do filho deles, vai ser hilário! Hehehe. EU NÃO DISSE QUE..."

-Er...Liz, não precisa reproduzir os gritos também não. - interrompeu Sirius, no que todos concordaram com olhares suplicantes.

-Continuando. "...EU NÃO DISSE QUE ESTAVA COM SAUDADES (Desisto - sussurrou Sirius) DO POTTER! EU DISSE QUE PREFERIA ELE À PETÚNIA! É DIFERENTE! Tudo bem. Nos vemos dia 31 no Beco Diagonal. Agradeço a 'Boa Sorte', eu vou precisar. POTTER! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? VOCÊ LEU A MINHA CARTA? E VOCÊ, SRTA ELIZABETH, AINDA PERMITE QUE ESTE INFELIZ ESCREVA NA CARTA RESPOTA? Obrigado Potter, mas eu recuso seus beijos. Guarde-os para o seu fã-clube. Beijos para a Liz e tapas para o Potter. Lílian"

(PAF)

-AI!!!!Por que você fez isso? - perguntou Tiago, massageando o local com a marca da mão de Liz

-Foi a Lily que pediu, reclama com ela. - disse Liz, no que Remo e Sirius riram

-Podia ter deixado no papel! Qual a necessidade de um efeito sonoro? -indignou-se Tiago, no que Liz dá de ombros

-Bom...Eu vou respondera carta. E dessa vez você não responde. - acrescentou para Tiago, que deu de ombros. Os quatro subiram e depois de enviarem a carta, foram jogar snaps explosivos

...

Lily estava revisando sua redação de História da Magia quando Athena entrou no quarto e pousou na vai até a coruja e pega a carta.

_"Lily,__  
__Já disse pra você que não tem problema! Foi até bom eu ter acordado mais cedo. Quando sua carta chegou, nós estávamos pirraçando o Sirius, porque ele ficou em último lugar no mini campeonato de xadrez. Você tinha que ver a cara dele,foi muito engraçado. Nossa, que problema! Só falta eles brigarem, aí que ela te ferra de vez. Merlin queira que dê tudo certo. Ainda bem que isso não era um berrador, meus ouvidos estão muito bem longe dos seus berros. Hehehe. Então nos encontramos daqui uma semana. Mal posso esperar. Estou morrendo de saudades.___

_Beijos,__  
__Liz.___

_PS:Eu transmiti seu tapa ao Tiago. No início ele reclamou, mas depois disse que "Tapa de amor não dói." Hehehe. Pelo barulho parece que dói sim!!!__  
__PS2:Não precisa responder, a Athena já tá cansada. Nos vemos no Beco. Beijos! (o Tiago tá mandando um beijo)"_

-Aiaiai...o Potter não toma jeito. Vem Athena, descansa um pouco. - Lily levou a coruja até a gaiola. Logo depois, batidas fortes são ouvidas na porta. - Que foi?!

-Ou aberração, a mamãe chegou e tá te chamando lá na sala. - gritou Petúnia  
-Já tô indo!! - Lily suspirou e se levantou lentamente, nem um pouco ansiosa para se juntar à pequena comissão que devia estar à sua espera na sala -Parece que essa vai ser uma longa semana...

A semana passou lenta e entediante para Lily, enquanto os Marotos e Liz se divertiam à beça. Na sexta, dia 30, Lily, Liz e os Marotos foram dormir prontos para partir para Londres logo de manhã. Para Lily, aquele foi o último dia que ela teria que aturar Petúnia, já que no próximo verão a mesma já não seria mais Srta. Evans, e sim Sra. Dursley.


	3. Voltando a Hogwarts

**Voltando A Hogwarts**

Tiago acordou mais cedo que o normal naquela manhã. Finalmente iria rever Lily. Ele não conseguia entender, uma parte de si sentia-se sufocado longe da ruiva, mas outra (bem menor) sentia-se livre. Ele estava ficando confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos por ela.  
Um tempo depois, Remus e Sirius acordaram. Eles se arrumaram e foram tomar café.

-Quantas horas o Rabicho chega, Pontas? - perguntou Remus

-Ele não vem pra cá, vamos encontrá-lo no Beco. Vamos? A Liz já deve estar nos esperando.

-Tudo bem. - disse Sirius. Os três encontraram Liz sentada em um dos sofás

-Até que enfim a "damas" apareceram! - brincou Liz

-Bom dia para você também. - disse Sirius, sorrindo

-Bom dia. Tiago, já tá tudo arranjado lá, né?

-Aham. Foram reservados três quartos duplos. E nós podemos almoçar no Caldeirão Furado, em algum lugar do Beco ou não almoçar. - se Tiago, no que Liz ergueu as sobrancelhas

-Ele quis dizer ficar comendo bobagens. - explicou Remus

-Ah ta! Agora tá melhor. - disse Liz, sorrindo - E então, vamos?

-Vai primeiro. - disse Tiago, entregando o pó de flu a ela.

-BECO DIAGONAL! - disse Liz, claramente. No instante seguinte, ela foi envolvidas por chamas verdes e sumiu.

-E as malas, Pontas? - perguntou Remus, entrando na lareira

-Eu já cuidei disso. - disse Tiago

Remus, Sirius e, por último, Tiago repetiram o procedimento de Liz. Ao chegar no Beco Diagonal, Tiago encontrou os outros três o esperando.

-E aí, onde vamos primeiro? - perguntou Sirius

-Eu tenho que encher a carteira. - disse Tiago

-Eu também. - disseram Liz e Remus, em uníssimo

-Bem, já deu pra perceber que precisamos e ao Gringotes, né? Só falta botar nossas pernas para funcionar! Mas eu não acho o botão de ligar! - brincou Sirius, analisando suas pernas

-Engraçadinho ele, não? - ironizou Liz, dando um tapa na cabeça de Sirius e andando na direção do banco

-Ai! Isso doeu, sabia? - Sirius reclamou enquanto acompanhava Liz

-Que bom, mais uma vez eu alcancei meu objetivo! - ela disse sorrindo e fazendo Remo e Tiago segurarem o riso

Os quatro foram até Gringotes e de lá foram até a Floreios e Borrões comprar os livros.

-Nossa, como tá lotado! - comentou Liz

-Sempre está! - completou Tiago. Ele olhou em volta e logo encontrou a dona dos belos olhos verdes que lhe tiravam o sono - LILY! LILY, AQUI!! - gritou acenando. A garota olhou na direção dele e viu os quatro, então foi até Liz com uma cara "Te Mato Na Melhor Oportunidade"

-Elizabeth Nichols, você não me disse que o Potter vinha! - ela disse, olhando irritada para a amiga

-Você não perguntou! E também, se eu dissesse você não viria. Pelo menos um dia na sua vida, ature o Tiago!

-Eu aturo ele todos os dias!!!

-Ou, eu ainda tô aqui, sabiam? - protestou Tiago

-Infelizmente. - murmurou Lily

-Vamos fazer um trato. Hoje eu não te pertubo e você não grita, tá bem? - disse estendendo a mão. Lily olhou para Tiago, para a mão estendida e de volta para ele

-Você acha que é capaz de cumprir o trato?

-Trato é trato, Lily. Quem sou eu para desobedecer um?

-Um ser infantil, que só sabe voar em uma vassoura atrás de uma bolinha dourada, se exibir para as garotas, azarar os outros e quebrar regras?

-Caramba Lils, será que você não pode nem me dar uma chance de te provar que eu mudei? - Lily o olhou em dúvida - É só um dia! Eu tenho certeza de que agüento!

-Veremos... - ela disse por fim, apertando a mão dele

-Ótimo, agora vamos comprar as coisas.

Ao terminarem de comprar os livros, eles foram até a Bótica para renovar o estoque de poções. Então foram até uma loja de aritimancia para Lily comprar uma tabela. Quando estavam inda para a Madame Malkin, encontraram Rabicho, que estava tomando um sorvete na porta da Florean Fortescue, a sorveteria do Beco. Ele já havia comprado tudo e só precisava de uma varinha nova (a dele quebrou durante a volta para Londres). Seguiram para a Olivaras. Como estava demorando muito, combinaram de se encontrarem com ele na Artigos de Qualidade Para Quadribol e foram para a Madame Malkins. Ao chegarem, uma senhora foi atendê-los.

-Bom dia! Em que posso ajudá-los? - pergunto a senhora

-Eu preciso ajustar minhas vestes. - disse Remus

-Eu também. - disse Sirius

-Eu gostaria de olhar algumas vestes à rigor. - disse Liz

-Já eu gostaria de encomendar um vestido. - completou, Lily

A mulher levou Remus e Sirius até uma parte da loja, onde ela deixou a fita métrica tirando as medidas dos garotos. Em seguida ela mostrou a Liz a seção de vestidos formais e levou Lily até uma sala. Tiago ficou andando pela loja e acabou encontrando Liz.

-Já escolheu o vestido? - perguntou a ela

-Estou em dúvida entre esses dois. - disse Liz, mostrando dois vestidos a Tiago - Qual você prefere?

-Esse! - ele respondeu após pensar um pouco, apontando para o vestido verde-pérola ao lado direito da garota

-Eu também gostei mais desse. Então já decidi! - disse guardando o outro vestindo e pegando o conjunto do vestido escolhido. Eles foram para o caixa, Sirius já estava lá

-Cadê o Remus? - perguntou Liz

-Já está terminando.

-Correção...já terminou. - disse Remus, colocando as vestes em cima do balcão. Alguns minutos depois, Lily chegou

-Já podemos ir! - ela disse, guardando o recibo no bolso.

Os cinco foram para a loja de quadribol, onde os garotos e Liz embarcaram em uma complicada discussão sobre os melhores modelos de vassouras, citando jogos antigos e jogadores que Lily não conhecia. Enquanto Tiago e Sirius defendiam vêemente seus respectivos times, ela caminhou pela loja, dando uma folheada em alguns livros. Resolveu comprar um chamado 'O Nobre Esporte dos Bruxos', talvez se ela soubesse um pouco quadribol não se sentisse tão deslocada nas frequentes discussões sobre o assunto.

Eles encontraram Rabicho vendo as fotos da Anual Room Race. Dali, eles foram para a loja de doces e de lá seguiram pro Caldeirão Furado. Chegando lá, Tom os levou até os quartos. Lily e Liz ficaram em um, Remus e Rabicho em outro e Tiago e Sirius no último. Eles combinaram de descer para jantar em 1 hora.

-Nossa! É incrível! O Potter cumpriu com o trato! - disse Lily

-Ora Lily, você só conhece, _e quer conhecer_ o pior lado do Tiago. Ele é muito legal! Você nem deixa ele te mostrar o verdadeiro "eu" dele

-Você sabe que nem adianta eu tentar ser amiga dele.

-Você bem que se divertiu hoje! Riu das piadas dele e tudo...

-É... Hoje foi bem legal. - Lily não podia negar que Potter podia ser engraçado quando não estava armando um jeito de chamá-la pra sair.

-Viu só? Bom, eu vou tomar banho primeiro.

Enquanto esperava, Lily arrumou tudo para a manhã seguinte e ficou pensando no dia que tivera com os Marotos. Quando Liz acabou o banho, Lily entrou no banheiro, deixando Liz se arrumando. No quarto dos marotos, as malas já estavam arrumadas e Tiago esperava Sirius sair do banho. Com Remus era diferente, ele e Rabicho já estavam prontos e conversavam. No horário combinado, todos foram jantar. Foi necessário juntar duas mesas para caber todo mundo.

-Como nós vamos para King Cross? - perguntou Rabicho, no que Tiago, Remus, Sirius e Liz se entreolharam

-Vocês não pensaram nisso?! - perguntou Lily, no que os quatro sorriram sem graça - Affe... Ainda bem que eu tô aqui, nós podemos ir de metrô.

-O que é metrô?

-É um trem dos trouxas, aí. Movido por etrilicidade. - Sirius respondeu a pergunta de Pedro, tentado dar uma de sabixão. Infelizmente sua tentativa foi frustada por uma bolo de letras

-É eletricidade, Sirius. - corrigiu Remo, rindo

-Ecmagentontrum? -perguntou Rabicho, com a boca lotada de comida

-Am?/ Quê?/ Não entendi!/ Como é?/ Fala de novo. - exclamaram os cinco ao mesmo tempo, no que Rabicho arregalou os olhos

-Termina de comer primeiro, Rabicho! - Sirius disse, em um tom de repreensão e diversão

-Rabicho?!?! - as garotas perguntaramem uníssimo

-Er... é o apelido maroto do Pedro. - explicou Remus

-Por que Rabicho? - perguntou Liz

-Porque...- Sirius começou, olhando desesperado para os outros marotos

-Porque...? - perguntou Liz, fazendo um gesto continuo de impaciencia com a mão

-Por nada! Esqueçam isso! - disse Tiago. As garotas os olharam desconfiadas

-Eu perguntei onde agente encontra um metrô. - esclareceu Rabicho

-Nas estações de metrô.

-Nossa! Já são 10:30! É melhor irmos dormir se quisermos acordar cedo! - disse Sirius, no que os Marotos concordaram, deram boa noite e subiram, antes que as duas pudessem dizer qualquer coisa

-É impressão minha ou eles estão escondendo alguma coisa? - perguntou Liz

-Acho que sim, mas realmente é melhor irmos dormir. - disse Lily. As duas subiram e não demoraram a dormir

Na manhã seguinte, todos acordaram no máximo 8:00 e às 9:00 saíam do Caldeirão Furado. Após andarem bastante e pediram muitas informações e finalmente encontraram o metrô. Quando saíram do metrô, já eram 10:15. De tanto pedirem informações, eles resolveram comprar um mapa de Londres.

-É ali, gente! Vamos por ali! - disse Sirius

-Não, Sirius. Aquela é outra rua, nós estamos nessa aqui! Você tá lendo o mapa de cabeça pra baixo! - explicou Remus, mostrando o mapa, no que Sirius franziu o cenho

-É mesmo... - Sirius olhava pro madpa com uma cara de desentendido, como se fosse a coisa mais complexa do mundo

-Achei! Vamos por ali! - mostrou Lily

-Tem certeza? Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de errar novamente! - preveniu Liz

-Não, a Lily tá certa! Olhem só! - Tiago estava apontando para um prédio azul - Eu sempre passo por esse prédio de carro. Agora temos que virar à direita!

-É mesmo, gente! Vamos logo! - disse Sirius. Os seis seguiram Tiago e chegaram na estação às 10:50. Os garotos pegaram os carrinhos e eles seguiram para a plataforma 9 ¾

-Vocês vão primeiro. - disse Remus às garotas. Elas passaram primeiro, depois foram ele e Rabicho e, por último, Tiago e Sirius

-Cadê a Jenny? - perguntou Liz

-Ela já deve estar lá dentro. Vamos! - disse Lily, apressando a amiga

-Então é aqui que agente se separa. Até logo, garotas! - disse Tiago, entrando no trem. Os Marotos seguiram para a última cabina, a preferida deles e que quase sempre estava vazia

-Ufa! - disse Sirius, guardando seu malão e sentando-se - Conseguimos.

-Graças a Merlin e à Lily. - brincou Tiago, se sentando também

-É legal andar de metrô, né? - comentou Rabicho se sentando ao lado de Remus

-Eu achei muito interessante a estrutura, é uma máquina fascinante! É impressionante como os...

-"Como os trouxas inventam tantas coisas e como eles conseguem se virar sem magia" - completaram Tiago e Sirius, fazendo Remus corar e Rabicho rir

-Você diz isso o tempo todo desde que começou a cursar Estudo dos Trouxas, no 3º ano, Aluado! - disse Sirius, rindo

-Por falar em Aluado, - começou Tiago, no que os outros três olharam para ele - ontem foi por pouco, heim? Temos que inventar uma desculpa para o uso dos nossos apelidos.

-Eu concordo com o Pontas. - disse Pedro

-Pra variar...- comentou Sirius

-Então vamos lá. Rabicho porque... - começou Remo

-Porque ele é o rabinho do Pontas. - brincou Almofadinhas

-EI! - exclamaram Rabicho e Tiago ao mesmo tempo

-Não exatamente por ser rabinho do Tiago, mas porque ele vive atrás de nós. Pode ser? - disse Remo, no que todos concordaram

-Aluado porque ele vive no mundo da lua. - disse Almofadinhas

-Principalmente quando tá pensando na lobinha dele... - comentou Tiago, no que ele e Sirius riram, Remo corou de novo e Rabicho olhou para os três sem entender nada

-Voltando ao assunto principal, Pontas...- disse Remo

-Diga lobinho. - disse Tiago, no que Remo revirou os olhos

-Eu não estou falando com você, eu estou perguntando a desculpa do seu apelido!

-Sim, mas ainda assim você estava se referindo a todos nós e como eu também sou uma pessoa, você também estava se referindo a mim, certo? - Tiago replicou. Remo revirou os olhos, porém sem conter um sorriso

-Mas essa é muito fácil, Aluado. Pontas por que o Tiago é um veadinho

-EU JÁ DISSE QUE É CERVOOO!!!

-Tá, calma Veadinho... Cuidado com os chifres aí em cima... - Tiago olhou para Sirius com um olhar mortífero - Tá bem, parei.

-Bom mesmo. - resmungou Tiago

-Mas Pontas pode ser por causa do cabelo arrepiado do Tiago.

-Boa Rabicho! - disse Remus

-Almofadinhas porque o Sirius É um almofadinhas de carteirinha. - disse Tiago, com a maior simplicidade

-Hahaha...muito engraçado, veadinho.

-É CERVO, SEU CACHORRO PULGENTO!!!

-Opa, opa! Eu NÃO tenho pulgas!!! Além disso, acho que a sua obsessão pela Lily tá virando sua cabeça, dá pra parar de gritar!?

-Vem cá, vocês vão começar de novo? - reclamou Remus. Os dois abriram a boca para responder, mas a porta da cabine também se abriu, deixando à vista três belas garotas

-Oi de novo. - cumprimentou Liz

-Hum...Deixe-me adivinhar. - começou Tiago - O resto tá cheio?

-É, então...será que podíamos sentar aqui? - perguntou Jenny

-Claro! - os quatro responderam em uníssimo

Os meninos ajudaram-nas a guardar as malas. Quando os olhares de Jenny e Remo se cruzaram, ambos coraram e desviaram o olha, fato que só passou despercebido por Rabicho.

-E então, o que faziam antes da nossa chegada? - perguntou Liz

-Conversávamos. - os quatro responderam ao mesmo tempo, de novo

-Sobre o que?

-Ah...sobre...

-Ai meu Meriln!!! A reunião de monitoria!!! Anda Remus! A gente vai chegar atrasado!!! - disse Lily, interrompendo Sirius

-É mesmo! Vamos logo! - disse Remus. Os dois saíram da cabine

-Falando nisso, vocês sabem quem é o monitor-chefe? - perguntou Tiago,aproveitando para mudar de assunto

-Não, mas pelo menos a monitora não é a Black, nem a Dansow. - disse Jenny

-Nossa! Nem brinca! - disse Sirius

-E nem e fala dessa garota comigo. - pediu Tiago

-Em quem? Na Dansow? - Liz perguntou, sem entender, e Tiago assentiu - Por que?

-Você já sabe que nós ficamos no 5º ano. Pois na última visita a Hogsmeade, eu fiquei com ela de novo. Agora ela não larga do meu pé. - explicou Tiago

-Eu não sei como você agüentou ela. - disse Rabicho

-Ah, Rabicho! Ela pode ser chata ('E grudenta' - comentou Tiago, interrompendo Sirius), mas não deixa de ser bonita! Mas é claro que ela não é mais bonita que a Liz! Né, Liz?

-Aiai, tava demorando... - resmungou Liz

-Por que você não sai comigo? Foi tão bom da última vez! E olha que agente só tinha 14 anos...

-O fato é que da última vez eu era burra! Fiquei com você mesmo depois da Lily me advertir que que eu sofreria com essa história. Admito que realmente foi muito bom, pena que foram só três semanas! - disse Liz, já ficando vermelha de raiva

-Gente, vocês acham que o carrinho de comida já tá chegando? - perguntou Rabicho- É que eu tô com fome!

-Você sempre tá com fome, Rabicho! Eu acho que ainda demora, mas por que você não vai atrás dele? - disse Sirius, um pouco mau humorado

-Boa idéia! - ele disse, se levantando - Até logo.

-O que vocês pretendem ser quando se formarem? - perguntou Jenny

-Eu quero ser auror. - disse Tiago, orgulhoso

-Eu não sei se serei auror ou se trabalho em alguma outra área. O departamento de esportes é bem tentador... - disse Sirius

-Eu quero trabalhar em Gringotes. - foi a vez de Liz se manifestar

-Ah...Eu quero ser curandeira. - falou Jenny

-E o Remus e o Rabicho? O que eles pretendem ser? - perguntou Liz

-O Remo quer se especificar em DCAT e o Rabicho não tem nada em mente, depende das notas dele. - esclareceu Tiago

-Eu acho que ele deveria abrir um restaurante, mas se bem que ele teria o maior prejuízo. - disse Sirius com uma cara pensativa, no que todos riram

-Ele é bem esfomeado, heim?

-Com certeza! - disse Tiago. No momento seguinte, a porta se abriu e Pedro entrou por ela cheio de doces

-Parece que você encontrou a mulher do carrinho. - comentou Liz

-Etvacomaquista. - disse ele com a boca cheia de doces

-Quê? - perguntou Jenny

-Caramba, gente! Vocês não entendem um simples "Ela tava com o maquinista"? - perguntou Sirius, no que todos, exceto Rabicho, o olharam espantados e começaram a rir - Que foi?

-Acontece que a gente não fala a lígua da boca cheia. Já você... - disse Tiago, provocando uma nova seção de risos

-Hahaha! Que engraçado. Será que agente pode fazer uma coisa mais interessante?

BOOOM!!!

Lílian abre a porta da cabine e vê Tiago imundo de bomba de bosta.

-O que vocês estão fazendo?! - ela perguntou aos outros. Remus apareceu logo depois e começou a rir da cena

-Você não tá vendo, Lily? O Tiago Perdeu uma partida de snap explosivo!

-Ah...menos mal. Pensei que estavam testando uma forma de explodir o trem!!

-Que é isso Lily! Nós somos marotos! Não terroristas malucos! - defendeu-se Sirius

-E qual a diferença? - brincou Liz

-O carrinho já passou, vocês querem alguma coisa? - ofereceu Tiago, já devidamente limpo

-Obrigado. - Lily agradeceu e pegou alguns doces

-E então, quem é o novo monitor-chefe? - perguntou Sirius

-Sebastian McAlister. - respondeu Lily

-O goleiro da Corvinal?

-Aquele que estava afim de você? - perguntou Jenny

-Er...hum..vocês quem dizem isso, eu não acho que seja verdade... - Lily corou levemente ao responder

-Que foi Tiago? - perguntou Remus a Tiago, que olhava pela janela com um ar emburrado

-Nada. Vamos troar de roupa porque já tá chegando.

-Tudo bem. - os garotos pegaram suas malas e saíram

-Eu acho que ele ficou assim por causa do McAlister. - disse Liz, trocando de roupa

-O que o Sebastian tem a ver com o Potter? - perguntou Lily

-Não tá na cara, Lils? Ele ficou com ciúmes! -Jenny respondeu como se explicasse a uma criança que 1+1=2

-Ele não tem porque ter ciúmes! Eu não sou nada dele!

-Mas ele gosta de você, Lils! - disse Jeny

-Mas eu não gosto dele! Agora vamos mudar de assunto. - disse Lily, como quem encerra o assunto. Jenny e Liz se entreolharam e deram de ombro

Os Marotos saíram da cabine e logo encontraram uma vazia para se trocarem.

-O que aconteceu, Pontas? Você tá mal-humorado! - disse Sirius, enquanto tirava a camisa

-Não é nada.

-Você ficou assim depois que a Jennyfer falou que o McAlister tá afim da Lily. Você tá com ciúmes!

-O Remus tá certo. - concordou Pedro

-Eu não tô com ciúmes!

-Não...Imagina. - ironizou Sirius

-Escuta aqui, Almofadinhas. Pára de ironizar tudo! Eu NÃO tô com ciúmes!

-Tudo bem, mas só uma coisa...Não é nossa culpa a Evans te dar foras, então pára de descontar na gente! - disse Sirius

-Tudo bem, desculpa aí, gente.

-Fica frio. - disse Remus

-Tá tranqüilo. - concordou Sirius

-Tudo bem. Mas será que agente tá chegando? Eu...

-"Tô com fome" - completaram os outros três e depois riram, enquanto Rabicho corava

-Você nunca vai mudar, heim Pedrinho? - brincou Pontas, dando um croque em Rabicho. O trem diminuiu a velocidade, até que parou.

-Parece que chegamos! - disse Remus, com um sorriso meio tristonho

-A nossa última viagem de vinda acabou de acabar -disse Sirius, com um ar nostálgico

-É, parece que foi ontem que eu sentei na mesma cabine que o Sirius e saímos os quatro juntos do trem, para sermos selecionados para a mesma casa. - comentou Tiago, no que todos assentiram

-Vamos? - disse Sirius, estendendo o braço para o meio do circulo que formavam

-Vamos. - confirmou Tiago, sorrindo e estendendo o braço também, colocando sua mão em cima da de Sirius

-Aproveitaremos bastante o nosso último ano em Hogwarts. - disse Remus, seguindo Tiago

-E continuaremos juntos depois, para sempre. - finalizou Pedro, colocando sua mão por cima da de Remus. Os quatro sorriram e se abraçaram

-Marotos serão sempre marotos.(disse Tiago, no que os outros confirmaram)

-Alunos do 1º ano, por aqui! - era possível escutar a voz de Hagrid. Os Marotos pegaram suas coisas e saíram do trem, avistando o meio-gigante rodeado de calouros

-Fala, Hagrid! - cumprimentou Tiago

-Ah, olá Marotos! Pretendem aprontar bastante nesse último ano? - ele perguntou. Tiago e Sirius sorriram - Vocês dois... não tomam jeito. Até logo! - Hagrid se distanciou com os alunos novos e os Marotos entraram em uma carruagem

A viagem para o castelo foi bem tranqüila. Os Marotos foram uns dos últimos a entrarem no Salão Principal. Eles se dirigiram para a mesa da Grifinória e sentaram-se perto das garotas.

-Oi de novo, meu lírio.

-Calado, Potter. A seleção vai começar. - disse Lily, no momento em que uma fila de alunos entravam no Salão. A professora McGonagall colocou o Chapéu Seletor no banquinho de três pés. Um rasgo perto da aba se abriu e o Chapéu começou a cantar

(N/A: n reparem, a musica ta horrivel!!!)  
_"Há muito tempo atrás,__  
__Quatro grandes bruxos se uniram.__  
__Construir a melhor das escolas,__  
__era o que pretendiam.__  
__E isso se realizou,__  
__Graças à sua união.__  
__Mas os problemas logo apareceram,__  
__E o primeiro deles foi a seleção.__  
__Slytherin clamava pelos mais nobres de sangue__  
__e pelos mais astutos.__  
__Gryffindor preferia os de grande coragem e ousadia.__  
__Raveclaw ensinaria a todos os inteligentes e de mente aberta.__  
__Já a gentil Huffle-Puff acolheria a todos os de justos e leais.__  
__Assim foram criadas,__  
__As grandes quatro casas.__  
__Sonserina, Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa,__  
__E para separar-lhes,__  
__Aqui eu estou.__  
__É muito nobre minha tarefa,__  
__Mas também muito infeliz.__  
__Por isso,__  
__Mesmo minha função sendo outra,__  
__O que lhes peço é união.__  
__Unam-se!__  
__Dêem as mãos.__  
__Pois é disso que precisarão,__  
__Nos tempos que ainda virão."_

Uma salva de palmas foi ouvida ao término da canção.

-É impressão minha, ou isso foi um aviso? - perguntou Tiago

-Você tirou as palavras da minha boca. - comentou Liz

-É realmente muito estranho. - disse Lily. Eles passaram a ouvir a seleção

-Compson, Bernardo.

-Grifinória!

-Dansow, Clarisse.

-Será que é alguma coisa da Dansow? - perguntou Sirius

-Corvinal!

-Deve ser irmã. É a cara da Pâmela. - respondeu Remo

-Gerrard, Louis.

-Lufa-Lufa!

E por aí foi. Ao término da seleção,a professora levou o banco e o Chapéu embora e Dumbledore se levantou.

-Creio que todos estão morrendo de fome, portanto...Bom apetite! - no momento seguinte as mesas se encheram das mais variadas comidas. Rabicho encheu o prato e começou a comer feito um desesperado

-Calma Pedro! A comida não vai fugir! - brincou Liz, no que Pedro sorriu constrangido

-Aiai, esse é o nosso último jantar de boas-vindas.

-Relaxa, Jenny! Se você for pensar por esse lado,vai estar sempre triste. Pense assim: é um dia a menos para você se tornar maior de idade! Alguma coisa do tipo. - disse Liz

-Ou se você estivesse no meu lugar, é um dia a menos aturando o Potter! -disse Lily, fazendo todos rirem, menos Tiago

-Obrigado pela parte que me toca, Lily. Mas você está enganada. Não consegue viver longe de mim. Você mesma confessou que sentiu a minha falta, lembra? - disse Tiago

-Que história é essa, Lily? - perguntou Jenny, curiosa

-É o seguinte... - começou Liz. Em seguida eles embarcaram em uma longa conversa sobre as férias de cada um

O jantar prosseguiu como o habitual. Após algum tempo, ouviu-se o alermante barulho de um talher tintilando em uma taça. Todos se silenciaram e olharam para Dumbledore

-Primeiramente, sejam bem-vindos de volta a Hogwarts. Devo avisar que a Floresta Proibida é, como diz o nome, proibida a todos os alunos. Aos alunos do sexto e sétimo ano haverão aulas de aparatação, e o teste será em abril. Aos alunos do 7º ano, ocorrerá um baile de formatura no início de março. Os testes e treinos de quadribol deverão ser marcados com antecedência, para evitar transtornos. Bom por enquanto é só. Eu vou parar de enche-los e deixarei irem dormir, até porque, para alguns, não adiantará dar instruções. - disse olhando na direção dos Marotos, no que Tiago piscou o olho e Sirius fez um sinal positivo para a mão, fazendo Dumbledore rir - Então, boa noite a todos.

Houve um balburdio geral, todos começaram a se levantar e a conversar. Lily e Remus foram ajudar a levar os alunos aos dormitórios

-Esse ano vai ser ótimo. - disse Sirius, no que Tiago sorriu marotamente e Pedro confirmou com a cabeça


	4. Reunião Marota

**Reunião Marota **

a href=".com/albums/jj23/liznichols/?action=view¤t;=ATgAAAC727f3d1C5_" target="_blank"img src=".com/albums/jj23/liznichols/ATgAAAC727f3d1C5_" border="0" alt="Photobucket"/a

Remus se jogou na cama.

-Que saudades eu vou sentir disso aqui. - ele disse

-É, esses anos aqui foram os melhores da minha vida. - comentou Sirius

-Eu não estou com sono. - Tiago falou, se aproximando da janela

-Nem eu. Ei, que tal uma reunião marota? - sugeriu Sirius

-Boa idéia! - disse Tiago

-Por mim tudo bem! - concordou Pedro

-Aluado...? - indagou Sirius. Remus olhou para os três demoradamente e suspirou

-Você não vão aceitar um "Não", vão?

-Não! - responderam os três ao mesmo tempo

-Então eu não tenho opção. - disse com desânimo, se levantando lentamente

-Caramba Aluado! Cadê o seu espírito maroto?! - perguntou Tiago, dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo, que sorriu marotamente

-Eu acho que ele estava de férias. Mas enfim, no mesmo lugar de sempre?- perguntou, mantendo o sorriso maroto, fazendo os outros sorrirem da mesma forma

-Eu vou buscar a comida. - disse Sirius

-Comida?!?! - assustou-se Tiago

-Nós acabamos de jantar! - exclamou Remus

-Mas no jantar não tinha cerveja amanteigada! - explicou Sirius

-Você tá dizendo que vai a Hogsmeade, a essa hora da noite, pra comprar cerveja amanteigada?!?! - perguntou Remus, incrédulo, no que Sirius franziu um pouco o cenho

-É! - ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Remus pareceu analisar a situação

-Beleza, eu também vou. - ele disse, por fim, fazendo Pedro se engasgar com o sapo de chocolate, Tiago deixar a capa que segurava cair e Sirius o olhar espantado

-Você? - perguntou, com medo de ter escutado errado

-Por que não? Eu também sou um maroto, oras!

-Eu sei mas... Você é muito... Certinho! - disse Sirius

-E por isso não posso ir a Hogsmeade? - Remus riu da cara que os amigos fizeram. Foi até Tiago e pegou a capa da invisibilidade - Vocês ficam com o Mapa. - e após dizer isso, ele saiu do quarto. Os outros três se entreolharam

-O que aconteceu com o Aluado? - perguntou Rabicho

-Eu sei lá! - disse Sirius e lentamente um sorriso se formou - Mas é melhor aproveitar, certo? Até logo, Marotos! - disse antes de sair correndo atrás de Remus. Tiago deu de ombros e começou a procurar pelo Mapa e pela varinha

-Vamos, Rabicho! - Rabicho o seguiu e eles saíram do quarto. Quando estavam perto do buraco, Tiago parou e apontou a varinha para o pergaminho - Juro solenemente que nã...

-Potter? - os dois se viraram rapidamente e viram Lily sentada em uma poltrona

-Lily? O que você tá fazendo aqui?

-Eu estava lendo e acabei cochilando. Acordei faz pouco tempo com vozes e... Peraí, o que _vocês_ estão fazendo aqui?

-Er...nós, hum...

-Eu estou com fome. - disse Pedro

-É, o Pedro estava com fome, então nós, hum...

-Decidimos ir até a cozinha. - completou Rabicho, no que Lily cruzou os braços

-Até a cozinha...? - perguntou em um tom desafiador

-É, por que? - perguntou Tiago, cruzando os braços

-Primeiro, nós acabamos de jantar. Segundo, já passou do horário permitido e terceiro...você sabe onde é a cozinha?

-Primeiro, o Pedro tem um buraco negro, e não um estômago. Segundo, e daí? Nós somos marotos, esqueceu? E terceiro, se nós não soubéssemos não estaríamos indo até lá! - respondeu Tiago, entregando o mapa a Rabicho e se aproximando estratégicamente da ruiva

-Você acha mesmo que eu permitirei que vocês saiam em horário não permitido? - ela perguntou, erguendo uma sombrancelha

-Acho... - disse fazendo um sinal por trás das costas para que Pedro saísse

-Faça-me rir, Potter. Mas cadê o Remus e o Sirius?

-O Remus já dormiu e o Sirius foi tomar banho e, acredite, ele não sai de lá em menos de... 1 hora. - disse Tiago, se aproximando mais ainda e sinalizando novamente para que Rabicho saísse

-Vocês não vão sair, a não ser que...

-Que...?

-Que queiram ganhar uma detenção.

-Ah... Pensei que fosse dizer outra coisa. - disse com um sorriso malicioso - Algo mais... íntimo. - completou, enlaçando Lily pela cintura

-Potter, me larga. - disse Lily, ficando vermelha. Tiago aproximou seu rosto do dela, lentamente. Agora estavam tão pertos que era possível sentir o calor exalado pelos seus corpos.

-E se eu não quiser? - ele perguntou, roçando seu nariz no dela. Lily ergueu a mão em um gesto rápido, mas antes de alcançar seu objetivo (o rosto de Tiago) o garoto segurou sua mão e sorriu - Você é muito previsível, ruivinha. - ele deu um selinho nela e se separou - Parece que o Pedro desistiu. Não grite, vai acordar todo mundo! - Lilían, que já estava de pulmões cheios para "soltar os cachorros" em cima de Tiago, bufou de raiva e subiu para o dormitório - Aiai, eu adoro essa ruivinha. - ele disse para si mesmo, passando a mão pelo cabelo enquanto saía do Salão Comunal. Rabicho o esperava ao lado do quadro

-Como foi?

-Fácil e agradável. Agora vamos, o Aluado e o Almofadinhas já devem ter chegado em Hogsmeade. - dizendo isso, Tiago pegou o mapa e o acionou - A barra tá limpa, Flich nas masmorras professores em suas salas.

-E os monitores?

-Eles fizeram uma viagem de horas! Acha mesmo que hoje tem patrulha? - Tiago sussurrou, seguindo para o 7º andar com Rabicho logo atrás. Chegando no corredor, Tiago passou três vezes perto da estátua, então surgiu uma porta - Vamos

-Continua como sempre. - comentou Rabicho

A sala era um cômodo bem amplo. Havia uma lareira na parede à direita, com 4 poltronas na sua frente. Logo em frente à porta havia uma grande janela, com uma vista maravilhosa. À esquerda se estendia um grande e confortável sofá. Várias almofadas estavam espalhadas pelo chão. Ao lado da porta havia uma grande mesa retangular de madeira e no meio do aposento se encontrava uma mesa redonda de mármore,com um belo livro no seu centro e rodeada por quatro majestosas cadeiras, cada uma com um nome gravado atrás. Bem acima da lareira havia um belo quadro dos marotos.

As paredes estavam repletas de papéis. Entre eles estavam metas para o 5º e 6º ano, regras dos Marotos, alguns planos de Tiago para conquistar Lílian (frustrados, é claro), algumas metas criados por Sirius e Tiago, para se um dos dois se tornasse capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória, algumas dicas criadas pelos Marotos ( incluindo dicas de "Como Conquistar uma Garota – Não Recomendável no Caso de Lílian Evans", criado por Sirius e Tiago), desenhos feitos por Tiago, etc. Ao lado da porta também tinha um cabideiro e um som trouxa, sem falar em vários CD's numa prateleira acima do som. Tiago pendurou sua capa no cabideiro e foi até a mesa central. Ele colocou o mapa ao lado do livro e ligou o som.

-Agora é só esperar aqueles dois. - disse pegando um pena, um tinteiro e um pedaço de pergaminho no armário ao lado da lareira e sentando-se na cadeira onde estava escrito "Pontas"

-Será que eles demoram muito? - perguntou Rabicho, sentando no sofá

-Acho que não. - disse Tiago, enquanto fazia uma cara pensativa e começava a desenhar algo.

Rabicho se levantou e começou a andar pela sala, lendo os papéis e rindo de vez em quando. Mais ou menos meia hora depois , ele se joga no sofá e passa a observar Tiago, que estava completamente absorto em seu desenho

-O que você tanto desenha aí afinal? - perguntou enfim, não contendo sua curiosidade

-Nada de mais... - disse Tiago, repousando a pena e observando seu desenho por uns instantes, para então dobrá-lo cuidadosamente - Os dois já devem estar chegando.

Ele se levantou e guardou o tinteiro e a pena. Depois foi até o cabideiro e guardou o desenho na capa. Na hora em que se aproximou da porta para verificar se os amigos já estavam chegando, a mesma se abriu violentamente, batendo com tudo em Tiago, que cambaleou pra trás e caiu sentado no chão, segurando o nariz

-Pontas! - exclamou Rabicho assustado, se levantando do sofá

-Opa... - Sirius sorriu constrangido, passando uma mão na nuca, enquanto a outra segurava a varinha erguida - Foi mal.

-Dão, foi péstimo! Eu te mãto seu cachorro!!! - bradou Tiago. Sirius foi empurrado para dentro da sala e no instante seguinte a porta se fechou

-Calma, Pontas. - disse Remus, tirando a capa de invisibilidade e revelando várias guloseimas e garrafas de cerveja amanteigada que flutuavam entre ele e Sirius. Ele depositou os doce na mesa retangular, enquanto Almofadinhas fazia o mesmo com as cervejas

-Foi um acidente! - defendeu-se Sirius, pendurando a capa no cabideiro, enquanto Remus fazia o mesmo com a sua capa e a capa de invisibilidade de Tiago, que já tinha se levantado e deitado no sofá

-Tá sangaño! - disse Tiago

-Eu já falei pra você ficar calmo. E para de falar, né, lerdeza! - disse Remus indo até o amigo

-Ei! - protestou Tiago

-Aff... respira pela boca Tiago! Tira a mão. - Tiago tiro a mão do nariz e Remus fez um feitiço pra estacar o sangramento - Pronto. Agora é só você lavar seu rosto, porque tá uma coisa maravilhosa, sabe? - disse prendendo o riso

-Acho que precisanmos de um bañneiro. - disse Tiago

-Por que ele não parou de falar assim? - perguntou Rabicho a Sirius

-E eu que sei? - respondeu o mesmo, se jogando em uma das poltronas

-Logo logo ele volta a falar normalmente. - respondeu Remus, arrumando a mesa de comida e pegando uma varinha de alcaçuz

-Eu bou iñstalar um bañneiro. - disse Tiago.

Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e quando abriu-os novamente, havia uma porta ao lado do sofá. Ele se levantou e entrou no banheiro, voltando minutos depois, com a cara e as mãos limpas

- Proñnto. Ain que raiñva! - Sirius prendeu o riso - A cumpa é sua, seu cachorro puñquento. - diante disso, Almofadinhas não agüentou mais e caiu no risso - E você ainta ri?! Ora seu...! - Tiago pega uma almofada pra tacar em Sirius, mas é impedido por Remus - Aluado! Por que você fez isso?!

-Porque é melhor agente começar logo! - disse enquanto levitava a mesa de comida até ao lado da mesa central

-Tá beñm eñtão. - rendeu-se Tiago. Cada um sentou-se na cadeira com seu nome

-Muito bem, vamos começar com as metas do 7º ano. - disse Sirius pegando um pergaminho, um tinteiro e uma pena - Primeira meta, tornar o Aluado um lobo menos tímido. - disse imitando uma carinha meiga, no que Pedro riu

-Bouã Sirius!

-Aiai, fazer o que, né?

-Ahn, deixar o Rabicho menos guloso...? - perguntou Sirius receoso

-Huuum... acho meinho impunsível, Sirius... - disse Tiago, olhando de solaio para Rabicho, que se encontrava corado

-Descarta essa possibilidade. - afirmou Remus

-Nos aventurarmos bastante! - disse Pedro, com os olhos brilhando. Todos concordaram

-Ajudar o Renbus coñ a loibinña dele! - disse Tiago, e Remus revirou os olhos, corando um pouco

-Boa idéia. E ajudamos você com a Evans! -disse Rabicho

-Ou, continuar ajudando né... Porque esse caso já tem uns dois anos! - Sirius zombou, tentando segurar o riso diante do olhar emburrado de Tiago

-Mas dão passa desse añno... Você vai ver...

-Encher bastante o Ranhoso - disse Sirius. Eles ficaram mais meia hora discutindo, então colaram o pergaminho na parede - Agora o livro...

Os quatro apontaram as varinhas para o livro no centro da mesa. Era um livro muito bonito, com a capa de couro preto com detalhes dourados. Era grosso e entitulado "Livro dos Marotos - por Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas"

-Juro Solenemente (Solenenmente) que não (dão) pretendo (preteñdo) fazer nada (dada) de bom. - disseram ao mesmo tempo. O livro se abriu.

Na primeira página lia-se "Os srs. Aluado, Rabicho, almofadinhas e Pontas apresentam O Livro dos Marotos, um manual para jovens bruxos aventureiros." Tiago passou as páginas e parou na última página escrita.

-O que vamos acrescentar? - perguntou Pedro

-Não vamos acrescentar, vamos modificar. - disse Sirius

-Por que? - perguntou Remus

-Sabe o feitiço enmbaça vista que iñbentañmos? - perguntou Tiago, no que Remo e Pedro confirmaram - Eñtão, descobriñmos que existeñm exceções. -eles trabalharam no livro durante quase uma hora

-Ufa, acabamos. - disse Sirius, se espreguiçando

-Ainda bem, eu já tava cansado.

-Pontas! Sua voz voltou ao normal! - notou Sirius

-É mesmo! Graças a Merlin, acabou!!! - comemorou Tiago, pegando uma cerveja amanteigada e bebendo um grande gole

-Um brinde! - disse Sirius, erguendo a sua garrafa

-À minha voz! - disse Tiago

-A Hogwarts! - disse Remus

-Aos Marotos! - disse Sirius

-Às nossas aventuras! - disse Rabicho

-Aos NIEM'S! - brincou Remus, provocando uma careta nos outros três

-À tia Mimi! - disse Sirius

-E ao tio Dumby! - completou Tiago

-E à comida de Hogwarts! - Rabicho empolgou, provocando risos, e então todos beberam suas cervejas. Eles passaram uma boa parte da noite se divertindo e acabaram dormindo ali mesmo

Remus acordou um pouco tarde e ao conferir as horas ele se levantou de um pulo e entrou no (recém instalado) banheiro. Ao terminar o banho, ele foi acordar os outros.

-Pontas... PONTAS!!!! - Tiago se virou no sofá e Remus bufou de raiva. Então ele teve uma idéia - Lily? -ele falou alto para Tiago escutar - LILY? PERAI, CADÊ A SUA ROUPA!? - Tiago deu um pulo e caiu do sofá, se levantando em seguida, desorientado.

-LILY!? O QUE ACONTE... - ele olhou em volta e viu Sirius olhando o aposento meio sonolento, Pedro com os olhos arregalados e Remus morrendo de rir - Ora seu desgraçado!!! Quer me matar do coração?!

-Na verdade, eu queria te acordar, mas até que essa não é uma má idéia. - disse Remus com uma feição pensativa, no que Sirius gargalhou e Rabicho prendeu o riso

-Eu só vou te perdoar pelo comentário porque foi o seu lado maroto que falou mais alto. E essa é uma das nossas metas. - disse Tiago

-Tá, agora vão se arrumas porq...- Remus não terminou a frase pois Sirius e Tiago travaram uma batalha para entrar no banheiro primeiro

-Ganhei! - gritou Tiago de dentro do banheiro, enquanto Sirius se jogava no sofá

-Vê se não demora! - gritou Sirius

-Fica tranqüilo! Eu não sou você! - disse Tiago, no que Sirius emburrou e os outros dois prenderam o riso

-Pronto, agora o Rabicho - disse Tiago saindo do banheiro, uns 15 minutos depois

-Por que o Rabicho? -perguntou Sirius, indignado

-Porque ele é mais rápido que você, principalmente quando está com fome. - disse Remus, no que Rabicho, que passava a mão na barriga, corou um pouco

-Ótimo. Ótimo!!! - disse Sirius, emburrado- Anda logo Rabicho! -Rabicho entrou no banheiro e saiu de lá em menos de 10 minutos

-Anda logo aí Sirius. Se demorar muito nós não te esperamos. -advertiu Remo

45 minutos depois...

-Pronto, demorei? - perguntou Sirius saindo do banheiro sorridente e com os braços erguidos, recebendo em troca silêncio e olhares emburrados - Tá, foi mal. - disse murchando o sorriso e deixando os braços caírem - Ué? Cadê o Rabicho?

-Foi na frente, porque ele tava...

-Com fome. Já sei. - concluiu Sirius, interrompendo Remus

-Exatamente, agora vamos? Nós já perdemos o café.

-O que temos hoje? - perguntou Tiago, enquanto saíam da sala

-Poções, livre, dupla transfiguração, feitiços,almoço, historia da magia, trato das criaturas mágicas, herbologia e dupla de defesa contra as artes das trevas. - respondeu Remus

-Que dia _maravilhoso_. - debochou Tiago- Tirando DCAT é tudo um saco.

-Até que TCM é legalzinho... - comentou Sirius

-Pelo menos podemos dar uma passadinha na cozinha no horário livre e dormir um pouco depois do almoço. - disse Tiago

-Aluado, como você agüenta assistir Historia da Magia?

-Agüentando, Sirius. Vamos chegar atrasados!! Anda logo, gente! - disse Remo, apertando o passo. Não foi o suficiente, quando chegaram na sala o professor explicava algo sobre a Amortentia

-Desculpe professor, perdemos a hora. - explicou Tiago, sorrindo. Vários suspiros foram ouvidos quando os três se dirigiram aos seus lugares, perto de Liz, Lily, Jenny e Rabicho

-Por que vocês demoraram? - perguntou Liz

-Já disse, perdemos a hora! - disse Tiago

-Mas o Petigrew já chegou.

-Estávamos esperando um certo alguém sair do banho. - disse Remus, olhando de solaio para Sirius

-Ah tá. Entendi.

-Querem para de conversar e prestar atenção? - ralhou Lily, no que todos voltaram sua atenção ao prof Slughorn. Enquanto isso, Tiago se inclinou para a ruiva na sua frente

-Bom dia. meu lírio. Dormiu bem? - ele sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido, fazendo com que Lily pulasse de susto

-Muito bem, Potter. Sonhei que estava te adogando em um tanque cheio de grindylows.

-Bom, pelo menos você sonhou comigo. - ele disse, enquanto ela revirava os olhos.

-Faça alguma coisa útil, e preste atenção na aula, Potter.

-Se eu o fizer, você me dá um beijo. -Lilian lançou um olhar fuzilante ao moreno e ele sorriu divertido

-Tudo bem, me contendo em te ver corada. Fica uma gracinha, sabia? - Lily respirou fundo, tentando evitar a coloração vermelha que tingia seu rosto, e voltou seu olhar para o professor. Tiago sorriu e fez o mesmo.

-A poção deve adiquirir um tom perolado e a fumaça deve subir em espirais, As instruções estão no quadro. Será um trabalho em dupla. Deixe-me ver... Sr Malfoy e Srta Black, Srs Snape e McNair, Sr mcAlister e Srta Dansow, Srs Jonatah e Tompson...

-Por que ele escolhe? - perguntou Sirius

-Ele deve ter algum critério para escolher as duplas. - disse Lílian

-Srs Lupin e Petigrew, Srs Black e Longbotom, Srtas Nichols e Elliot e Sr Potter e Srta Evans. Podem começar. - finalizou Slughorn

-E por sinal não é um bom critério. Eu mereço... - reclamou Lílian, revirando os olhos

-Vamos ruivinha? - chamou Tiago, sorrindo enquanto passava a mão no cabelo

-É Evans pra você. Eu não tenho outra opção, né? Vamos logo com isso. -Lily trocou de lugar, sentando-se ao lado de Tiago.

Enquanto isso, Lily fazia a poção. Quando todos os ingredientes estavam prontos, ele foi ajudar a garota. No final da aula, o professor passou em todas as duplas, conferindo as poções.

-Fiquem os Srs McNair, Snape e Potter e a Srta Evans, o resto coloque uma amostra na minha mesa, com os nomes, e podem sair.

O Prof Slughorn Analisou as duas poções por um tempo, sussurrando para si mesmo enquanto fazia comparações. Por fim ele resolveu que a poção de Lily e Tiago era melhor e entregou-lhes o habitual frasquinho de Feliz Felicis. Quando saíram da sala, eles encontraram os amigos escorados na parede oposta à porta. Lily reparou que Jenny não estava presente e aproveitou sua chance.

-Tome, Remus. - ela disse, entregando seu frasco a Remus

Ela só não ganhara a primeira aula duas vezes. No primeiro ano, pois ainda era novata e no quarto ano, quando estava muito abalada com a morte de seu pai. Guardava todos os frascos para usar quando preciso, mas desde que descobriu que Remus era um lobisomen, no 6º ano, ela deu todos os fracos para ele, afim de facilitar as luas cheias.

-Valeu Lily. Eles são muito úteis. - disse Remus, guardando o frasco no bolso interno

-Vamos? Eu tô morrendo de fome! - disse Sirius

-Eu também, vamos logo Alu,Remus! - corrigiu-se Tiago

-Alurremus?

-Am? Ele disse só Remus. - mentiu Sirius

-Eu também escutei o Potter dizendo Alurremus. - disse Lily

-Mas ele falou Remus. - disse Remus, no que as duas se entreolharam e deram de ombros

-Vamo logo gente! Eu...

-Tô com fome. - completaram os outros três, no que Pedro corou

-Mas aonde vocês vão, afinal? - perguntou Liz


	5. Inconscientemente

_"-Vamos? Eu tô morrendo de fome! (disse Sirius)  
-Eu também, vamos logo Alu,Remo!(corrigiu-se Tiago)  
-Alurremo? (estranhou Liz)  
-Não, ele disse só Remo. (mentiu Sirius)  
-Eu também escutei Alurremo. (disse Lily)  
-Mas ele falou Remo. (disse Remo, no que as duas se entreolharam e deram de ombros)  
-Vamo logo gente! Eu...  
-Tô com fome. (completaram os outros cinco, no que Pedro corou)  
-Mas aonde você vão, afinal? (perguntou Liz)"_

** 4 - Inconscientemente**

Os Marotos se entreolharam por alguns longos segundos, o que deixou Lily impaciente.

-Anda, responde! Aonde vocês vão? - ela perguntou encarando os quarto garotos

-Bom... - começou Sirius, olhando significativamente para os outros

-É melhor dizer, Sirius... Aliás, isso não é segredo pra Lily, ela acabou descobrindo ontem à noite... Pouco antes do nosso momento íntimo. Certo meu lírio? - Tiago piscou para Lily, que respondeu com um olhar gélido

-Eu não sei de que momento íntimo você está falando Potter... E nem quero saber! Eu só quero que vocês me digam o que estão aprontando!

-Calma Lily, parece que eles vão contar, mas sinceramente sua atitude não ajuda muito. -disse Liz, num tom de repreensão

-Obrigado Liz.

-Disponha, Black.

-Certo, me desculpem. Mas vocês vão nos dizer onde estão indo? - Lily acabara de falar quando um barulho realmente constrangedor veio de Rabicho, ou melhor, da barriga dele

-Bom... Rabicho está com fome, e isso não é novidade. Mas nós também estamos com fome, porque perdemos o café da manhã, caso não se lembrem. - Tiago começou a falar, olhando meio rabugento para Sirius, que deu de ombros - Só tem um lugar em que poderíamos ir nessas circunstâncias.

-Peraí, - Lily cruzou os braços, lançando um olhar suspeita a cada um dos rapazes - Vocês por acaso não estão falando da... cozinha?

-Ponto Evans! - brincou Sirius

- Fala sério!! Vocês sabem mesmo onde fica a cozinha?! - Liz parecia deslumbrada, com um sorriso de admiração e descrença estampado no rosto - Vocês, Marotos... Sempre se superando!

-Você duvida?

-Claro que eu não duvido, Black... Do jeito que vocês são é capaz de saberem onde fica a Câmara Secreta!

-Hm.. Na verdade não, mas vamos procurar saber. -disse Sirius com uma piscadela

-E então, querem vir com a gente? - perguntou Remus

-Claro! - respondeu Liz

-Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia, a cozinha é proibida aos alunos!

-Relaxa, Evans. Ninguém vai pegar a gente!

-O problema não é só esse, Black. Eu sou monitora-chefe!

-E eu acho que você precisa de uma folga. – enquanto falava, Tiago colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Lily, pressionando-os suavemente, em uma espécie de massagem – Sério, Lils... Você tá muito tensa!

Lily fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Lógico que ela estava tensa. Estava mais do que brigada com a irmã, dessa vez Petúnia declararia guerra a Lily, se não tivesse medo dos seus poderes. Por mais tempo que passasse, ainda não era fácil aceitar que Tuny, sua irmã e ex-melhor amiga, a considerava uma aberração total e faria o possível pra nunca olhar na cara dela de novo. Além disso, o Lorde das Trevas estava cada vez mais poderoso. Lógico que eles estavam seguros em Hogwarts, mas isso não impedia que ela se preocupasse com as pessoas que estavam fora dos muros do castelo. De qualquer forma, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer, e um pouco de distração não fazia mal a ninguém. Talvez o Potter tivesse razão, ela precisava de uma folga.

-Tudo bem, eu vou com vocês. – ela disse por fim, sorrindo para Liz

-Aê!!! – Liz exclamou, envolvendo Lily em um caloroso abraço – Finalmente você deu um descanso para a Srta Certinha! – Lily revirou os olhos enquanto retribuía o abraço, e não pode evitar um sorriso

-Vamos logo antes que eu desista!

Os Marotos falaram durante toda caminhada, fazendo as garotas rirem com suas besteiras. Quando estavam próximos ao Salão Principal, Pedro quase trombou em Jenny, que descia as escadas correndo.

-Desculpa, Pettigrew. – Jenny ajudava Rabicho a pegar seus livros no chão, uma vez que foi por culpa dela que ele os soltou. Após se certificar que Rabicho estava bem, ela se voltou para os outros – Onde vocês estão indo?

-Os garotos vão nos levar à cozinha. - explicou Liz

-Sério?! – Jenny não parecia tão surpresa, ela já sabia que com os Marotos, tudo era possível – Posso ir também?

-Claro, por que não poderia? – disse Tiago, risonho, enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo, Jenny deu de ombros e se juntou ao grupo.

Eles entraram em uma porta à esquerda da escadaria de mármore. Desceram um lance de escada e chegaram a um corredor de pedra iluminado por vários archotes. Caminharam até um dos vários quadros, a imagem de uma enorme fruteira de prata. Sirius começou a fazer cosquinha na enorme pêra verde, que se transformou em uma espécie de maçaneta.

-Garotas, - disse Tiago sorrindo e empurrando o quadro -Sejam bem vindas à cozinha de Hogwarts!

As garotas atravessaram a passagem na parede e se viram em um aposento de teto alto, tão amplo quanto o salão principal. Haviam quatro mesas exatamente iguais às do Salão Principal, e as quatro localizadas nos mesmo lugares que suas correspondentes no cômodo acima. No mais, o recinto estava atolado de utensílios domésticos (tachos, fogões, panelas...) e elfos domésticos. Logo que entraram, vários deles vieram atende-los.

-Olá, senhor Potter. Em que podemos ajuda-los? Você e seus amigos estão com fome, meu senhor? – perguntou um jovem elfo com enormes olhos azuis.

-Ah, olá Grandel! Pois é, nós não chegamos a tempo pro café.

-Pode se sentar, senhor. Iremos lhes trazer comida, senhor.

Enquanto Grandel falava, vários pares de pequenas mãos empurravam os garotos delicadamente na direção da mesa mais próxima. Segundos depois eles eram servidos com todos os tipos possíveis de alimentos que se encontra em um café da manhã.

-Eles não são eficientes? – comentou Sirius, que se servia de bolo de caldeirão.

-Completamente. – confirmou Tiago, pegando um creme de chocolate.

-Como é que eu não vim aqui antes?! Eu não acredito que você manteve isso em segredo de mim, Ti! Logo de mim, sua melhor amiga de infância!? – Liz estampava uma feição indignada enquanto pegava uma tigela de morangos com chantilly, voltando-se depois pra olhar Tiago, esperando uma resposta.

-Er... Foi mal Lizzie, Não era uma decisão só minha, sabe..? – ele sorriu amarelo e ela reprimiu um sorriso, esforçando-se em manter o ar de indignação.

-Eu te perdôo, mas só porque eu também não te contei quando descobri os chocolates escondidos nas férias do 1º ano. Agora estamos quites. – por fim ela se permitiu um sorriso, mordendo levemente o lábio inferior e olhando em volta novamente. – Mas isso aqui é muito legal!

-Émeluarprefido! – disse Pedro com a boca atolada de tortinhas de abóbora

-Com que freqüência vocês vêm aqui? – perguntou Jenny, enquanto cobria uma torrada com uma quantidade abundante de geléia.

-Bom... – começou Remus, fazendo uma pausa pra lamber seu dedo sujo de mel – O Pedrinho vem aqui umas cinco vezes por dia, às vezes, mas a nossa freqüência é menor... Talvez umas três ou quatro vezes por semana.

-Ou sempre que temos fome. – completou Sirius

-Quatro vezes por semana?! Desde quando vocês sabem como entrar aqui?! – Lily olhava para cada um dos garotos quase admirada, com um brownie parado a meio caminho da sua boca.

-Desde o 4º ano. – respondeu Sirius

-Sério... Quanto mais eu conheço vocês, mais eu acho vocês malucos! – Liz sorria enquanto falava, passando um morango distraidamente pelo chantilly – Eu não me surpreenderia de vocês tivessem um mapa de Hogwarts! – assim que Liz terminou de falar, os Marotos de entreolharam com um ar divertido.

-Ah não! Não vão me dizer que vocês i têm /i um mapa de Hogwarts! – exclamou Lily, recolocando o brownie sobre a mesa.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem, ruivinha. Se você não quer, não diremos nada. – Tiago deu uma piscadela para Lílian, que o olhava abismada.

-Eu não acredito! Vocês realmente têm um mapa de Hogwarts?! Tipo... itoda/i Hogwarts?! – Liz olhava pros quatro, empolgada e assustada.

-Ué, não foi você quem disse que não se surpreenderia?

-Aquilo foi modo de dizer, Sirius, lógico que a Liz não ia se segurar, até parece que você não conhece a peça! – brincou Jenny, apesar de também estar um tanto quanto surpresa.

-Qual outra carta vocês guardam na manga, heim? – Pedro parou com uma fatia de pão a centímetros da boca (já aberta) olhando para os amigos diante da pergunta de Lily. Remus se recostou na cadeira, com um olhar meio triste e vago na direção da mesa.

-Isso eu não posso contar nem pra você, ruivinha... Talvez você saiba depois que a gente se casar, que tal?

-Vai sonhando, Potter...

-Bom, é um direito deles contar ou não, certo? Um dia nós descobrimos.- brincou Liz, observando o morango coberto de chantilly. Então ela mordeu a fruta de uma forma um tanto quanto provocativa, na opinião de Sirius. Ele não podia deixar essa passar.

-Ei Liz, ficou um pouco de chantilly aqui. – ele disse, passando a mão perto da sua própria boca.

-Saiu? – perguntou Liz, após limpar o lugar indicado. Todos olhavam para Sirius indagadores, já que não havia chantilly algum.

-Não, deixa que eu limpo. – disse enquanto se aproximava

-Black, o que você vai...?

Mas ela não terminou de falar, pois Sirius foi mais rápido, lambendo lentamente um ponto próximo aos lábios dela. Ela o encarou, incrédula, e antes que pudesse formular qualquer frase, viu-se com os lábios colados aos do Maroto. Pelo canto do olho, ela enxergou os olhares descrentes, mas ainda assim divertidos, dos amigos. Em outra ocasião ela incorporaria um 'espírito Lily', mas no momento era impossível raciocinar, e sua boca estava ocupada de outra maneira.

Fora do mundo particular onde se encontravam Liz e Sirius vários olhares significativos foram trocados, e foi a partir de um desses olhares que Remus percebeu o que Tiago estava pretendendo a fazer.

-Quem diria, heim? Não é que o Sirius conseguiu?! – ele comentou com Lily

-Você e o Black são impossíveis, Potter.

-Hm... Talvez. – ele lançou um sorriso maroto na direção da ruivinha – Não quer seguir o exemplo deles?

-Acho que você precisa de um novo exame de vista, Potter. Por acaso você vê algum bottom de fã-clube pendurado no meu uniforme?

-Ainda bem que não, aquilo é muito ridículo! Apesar de que eu to bem na foto... – Tiago estampou uma feição pensativa, fazendo com que Lily revirasse os olhos

-Poupe-me de seus comentários, Potter.

-Haha! Tudo bem, por que você não me distrai de outra forma , então?

-O que?! – Lily o encarou, escandalizada. Mas ele era muito cara de pau mesmo

-Dê uma outra ocupação para minha boca, se você quer que ela fique calada, oras!

-Vou dar sim... Ela vai ficar ocupada com uma bolsa de gelo, depois que eu te der um soco!

-Eu sei que você me ama, Lils.

-Oras, não seja pretensioso! Como se eu tivesse alguma razão para isso!

-Eu posso te dar uma razão, se quiser...

-Eu passo! – Lily desviou sua atenção, voltando-se pro creme de chocolate na sua frente.

-Lily... - Será que ele NUNCA a deixaria em paz?!

-Que foi, Potter?! – ela respondeu, olhando novamente para ele.

Porém, antes mesmo que ela tivesse tempo de reparar no belo par de olhos a centímetros do seu rosto, eles sumiram, assim como tudo à sua volta. Em algum lugar distante, Lily podia ouvir um 'plaft' e algumas exclamações, mas tudo fica muito confuso quando sua respiração é inebriada por um forte aroma cítrico, acentuado pela onda de calor que se espalhava pelo seu corpo. Os lábios de Tiago eram quentes e macios, ele a beijava gentilmente, passando os dedos suavemente pelas madeixas ruivas da garota.. O sabor de chocolate adquirido pelo creme ajudava a deixar o beijo ainda mais doce. Aquele não era o primeiro beijo de Lílian, mas ainda assim causou reações inexplicáveis ao seu corpo. Em algum lugar sua consciência gritava, tentando traze-la de volta à realidade, afinal aquele era o Potter! Com muito esforço, ela o empurrou, interrompendo o beijo e reparando acidentalmente nos efeitos do quadribol no peitoral do moreno.

-E então? Ainda não tem razões para me amar? - ele perguntou com um sorriso galanteador. Lily respirava irregularmente, mas agora estava consciente... e muito vermelha.

-Como.... você.... OUSA?! – por fim ela explodiu – EU TE ODEIO POTTER!! COMO VOCÊ TEM CORAGEM DE ME BEIJAR?! EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SOU UMA DAS SUAS FÃS, COM QUEM VOCÊ FAZ O QUE QUISER! NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO! ESCUTOU?? sNUNCA MAIS/s!! – e dizendo isso ela saiu correndo da cozinha

-LILY, ME ESPERA!! – gritou Jenny, saindo atrás de Lily. Liz suspirou profundamente e se levantou também

-Eu vou indo, gente. Até mais. – quando ela saiu da cozinha, Sirius se virou para Tiago sorrindo

-Parece que nos demos bem, certo Pontas?

-Com certeza.

-Bom, se vocês acham que ganhar um isenhor /i tapa e ter seus tímpanos quase estourados é se dar bem... Cara, vocês tiraram a sorte grande!

-Valeu a pena, caro Aluado. Eu sei que a Liz tá caidinha por mim. – disse Sirius, com um olhar sonhador

-Pode até ser. Mas se for assim, ela provavelmente não quer sofre de novo, né? Sinceramente, você foi um babaca da última vez. Lembra? – perguntou Remus

-Er... 4º ano, certo? – Siris arqueou as sobrancelhas, e Remus confirmou com um aceno de cabeça – Ah... Eu acho que foi... Não, isso foi outra vez. Pera... Aah! Ajuda ai, pô!

-Cara, você nem lembra do que você fez com ela?! – perguntou Tiago, incrédulo

-Aff... Já faz quase três anos! Eu fiquei com muitas garotas depois dela!

-Você é inacreditável. Pois bem, vamos refrescar sua memória. Me ajuda, Aluado? – Remus confirmou com a cabeça e os dois começaram a lembrar Sirius do ocorrido

...

_"4º Ano, após as férias de Natal_

_Lily, Liz e Jenny andavam pelo castelo em direção ao lago._

_-Ai, eu não vejo a hora de encontrar o Sirius._

_-Ah, Liz. Eu ainda não gosto dessa história! Com certeza você vai se machucar, afinal estamos falando de Sirius Black!_

_-Aff, Lily. Eu tô te achando muito neurótica. Relaxa! De qualquer forma, sou que quem vou me machucar, e eu quero correr o risco!_

_-Mas você é minha amiga, eu não quero te ver sofrendo como tantas outras. É o Black, Liz! Ele é o maior galinha de Hogwarts! Qual foi o maior tempo que ele ficou com uma garota? Um mês?!_

_-A Lily tem razão, Liz. – concordou Jenny, com um sorriso sem graça, até meio tristonho._

_-Que saco, gente! Vocês sabem que eu gosto do Sirius, me deixem aproveitar um pouco! – diante do pedido, Lily respirou fundo e Jenny deu de ombros. De repente, Lily parou de andar_

_-Er... Eu acho melhor a gente não ir pro lago, porque... –Lily olhou pra Jenny procurando ajuda e a loira olhou em volta, discretamente. – Tá.... tá muito frio lá fora e além disso... Os exames estão chegando, então..._

_-Lily, os exames são em quatro meses! – exclamou Liz, olhando para a amiga sem entender – Eu quero aproveitar o dia e..._

_-Sabe, eu concordo com a Lily! Eu preciso muito estudar História da Magia, não entendi snada /s sobre a Revolta dos Duendes em 1558._

_Dizendo isso, Jenny e Lily começaram a puxar e empurrar Liz na direção oposta, a caminho da biblioteca. Liz continuava sem entender nada, mas a atitude das amigas a irritou um pouco. Ela se desvencilhou de uma forma quase brusca._

_-Então vão vocês! Eu não quero passar as férias enfurnada na biblioteca! Eu quero encontrar o Sirius e..._

_Liz parou de súbito ao avistar a cena no fim do corredor. Sirius estava aos amassos com uma garota do 3º ano da Lufa-Lufa, e ela se sentiu quase nauseada enquanto seus lábios tremiam e uma umidade quente embaçava sua visão. Ela reprimiu um soluço quando sentiu uma mão repousar no seu ombro. Ela virou o rosto um pouco e viu que era Lily._

_-Eu sei que você não quer ouvir isso agora, Liz, mas...Eu avisei que você se machucaria com essa história._

_Liz fechou os olhos e enxugou as lágrimas bruscamente, com as costas da mão. Aos respirar profundamente, ela se desviou da amiga e caminhou decidida até o casal. Chegando lá, ela puxou a garota, pela capa, para longe de Sirius (o que resultou em um belo tombo) e deu um sonoro tapa nele._

_-Ai! Qual é?!_

_-Seu canalha, cara-de-pau, sem vergonha, galinha, traidor!! – ela xingava o garoto de todos os nomes possíveis, enquanto o cobria de tapas._

_-Ei garota! Pare de bater nele!! – guinchou a menina, após se levantar, correndo para afastar Liz de Sirius_

_-Sai da minha frente, sua piranha! Quem você pensa que é?! Eu acabei de pegar ele me traindo... Com você!! – bradou Liz, pouco antes de partir para cima da garota_

_-Ai!! Pára! Você é louca!! Me solta!!! Aaargh!!! – a menina gritava e se debatia, tentando se desvencilhar de Liz._

_-Só vou te soltar quando eu acabar com você! – disse Liz, puxando o cabelo cacheado da garota. Foi então que ela desistiu de se soltar e revidou, puxando o cabelo de Liz também._

_-Briga de mulher!!! – alguém disse ao longe, atraindo uma pequena audiência_

_-Você vai ficar ai parado?! – Lily berrou para Sirius – Faça alguma coisa!!! A culpa disso é sua, afinal!_

_Sirius, que até agora olhava a cena assustado, correu para tentar apartar a briga, mas só conseguiu um doloroso arranhão no rosto e vários tapas._

_-As duas estão loucas!! – exclamou, com a mão sobre o relevo vermelho em seu rosto, causado pelas enormes unhas da garota da Lufa-Lufa_

_-E quem não ficaria?! Você por acaso de tocou que a Liz acaba de encontrar o ficante aos beijos, se é que eu posso chamar aquela pouca vergonha de beijo, u no meio do corredor/u?! – perguntou Jenny, o repreendendo com um olhar furioso_

_-Sirius? O que é isso?! – Remus e os outros Marotos acabavam de chegar à cena_

_-Caramba, Sirius! O que você fez, cara?! – exclamou Tiago, indo apartar a briga –Me ajuda aqui, né!! Liz! Pára com isso!! Lizzie, quer pa... AI!!! CARAMBA, LIZ! ISSO ERA MEU ROSTO!_

_-Ai! Querem parar, vocês duas?! Ugh! – Sirius tentava segurar a garota da Lufa-Lufa, enquanto Tiao puxava Liz pela cintura_

_-ME SOLTA, TIAGO! EU VOU ACABAR COM ESSES DOIS!!!_

_-EU NÃO TENHO CULPA SE VOCÊ NÃO CUIDA DO QUE TEM!! SE VOCÊ O SATISFAZESSE, ELE NÃO IRIA ATRÁS DE OUTRAS! – provocou a garota, com um sorriso arrogante. Liz parou de se debater imediatamente e a olhou com profundo desgosto_

_-Pois a culpa não é minha se existem vadias como você, que sai por ai se agarrando com todos os garotos que vê pela frente. – ela disse friamente – Pode me soltar, Tiago._

_Ele afrouxou o abraço lentamente, esperando por uma reação. Quando se viu livre, Liz olhou para Sirius profundamente magoada, depois saiu na direção da Torre da Grifinória numa velocidade próxima a uma corrida._

_-Satisfeito, Black? – perguntou Lily, antes de sair correndo atrás da amiga. Jenny esperou mais alguns segundos, olhando para Sirius com desaprovação. Então ela balançou a cabeça levemente e foi atrás das amigas."_

-A Liz não olhou na nossa cara por algum tempo depois daquilo, eu tive que esperar as férias pra conseguir me aproximar dela sem que a Lily me olhasse com uma aura assassina em volta. – comentou Tiago, enquanto Sirius olhava abismado pros dois

-Eu fiz isso com ela?

Os garotos afirmaram e Sirius abaixou a cabeça, olhando vagamente para a mesa. Ele sentia nojo de si mesmo. Como pudera ser tão cafajeste?! Além de magoar Liz, ele armou para terminar seu namoro e agora tentava ficar com ela de novo, para depois larga-la e ir atrás de uma nova vítima.

**"Quem disse que você faria isso?"**

"Como?"

**"Você tem certeza que abandonaria a Liz?"**

"Claro, é isso que eu sempre faço! Com todas!"

**"Mas será que ela é mesmo só mais uma? Como todas as outras foram?"**

"O que quer dizer?"

**"Você ainda não percebeu que tem um sentimento te ligando a essa garota, e que esse sentimento não é um simples desejo?!"**

"Você quer dizer que eu to gostando da Liz?"

**"Demorou, heim cabeção?"**

"Não seja ridículo! É lógico que eu não to gostando dela!"

**"É lógico que você tá gostando dela!"**

"Ah, cala a boca! Some da minha cabeça!"

**"Eu posso me calar Sirius, mas você nunca vai se livrar de mim. Eu sempre vou estar aqui dentro, preparado pra te dar umas broncas."**

"Já falei pra sumir!"

**"Tudo bem então, mas não deixe de pensar no que eu te disse."**

-Ei, Almofadinhas! Acorda cara! – Sirius estava tão imerso em pensamentos que não percebeu que Remus o chamava

-Am? Que?

-Faltam cinco minutos, nós vamos chegar atrasados de novo!

-Tá, vamo logo... – Sirius se levantou e os quatro se apressaram para aula de feitiços

...

Lílian saiu correndo da cozinha

-Lily, me espera! – ela ouviu Jenny gritando, mas não parou ou diminui o passo, pelo contrário, ela se apressou em direção à Torre. Quando já estavam no 6º andar, Liz e Jenny a alcançaram

-Lily... Calma! – disse Jenny, se apoiando em Lily para tomar fôlego

-Caramba, Lily! Pra que tudo isso? Nós não temos culpa se o Tiago te agarrou! – disse Liz

-Não fala desse infeliz na minha frente... – resmungou Lily

-Nossa! Você tá quase tão vermelha quanto o seu cabelo! – reparou Jenny

-Há! Adivinha porquê! – ironizou Lily, subindo a voz alguns oitavos e fazendo um gesto de impaciência com a mão

-Eu não sei porque você ta tão nervosa...! O Sirius também me agarrou e eu não to assim.

-É diferente, Liz! Você gosta do Black, mesmo com tudo o que ele te fez! – Liz abaixou um pouco o olhar diante do comentário da amiga

-Eu sou mesmo muito burra, né?

-N..Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Liz! É só que...

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando pro lado tentando se controlar. Liz olhou para ela, esperando a continuação da fala, no que a ruiva respirou fundo, passando as duas mãos pelo rosto antes de escorar na parede.

-Aaaah!!! EU ODEIO ESSE GAROTO!!!!

-Isso tudo por causa de um beijo?

-Você não entende, Jenny? Não é um SIMPLES beijo, é um beijo do ARROGANTE, ESTÚPIDO, GALINHA, PERVERTIDO, METIDO, CARA-DE-PAU, EGOCÊNTRICO e IDIOTA do POTTER!!!!!

-Olha, eu acho que você só diz isso para esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

-VERDADEIROS SENTIMENTOS? Não HÁ um sentimento MAIS VERDADEIRO que o meu ódio pelo Potter!!! Eu simplesmente o desprezo!!!!

-Só uma pergunta... Você guardou essa fúria desde a cozinha para só soltar aqui? – perguntou Jenny, arqueando uma sobrancelha

-É – Lily respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo

-E por que não soltou nos corredores mesmo? – foi a vez de Liz perguntar, com uma feição levemente divertida

-Eu não ia gritar nos corredores, né?!

-Mas você vive fazendo isso! – Jenny agora adquira a mesma feição de Liz

-É totalmente diferente! Eu grito quando estou reprovando a atitude de algum aluno. – Liz abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Lily a interrompeu – Vocês iam fazer uuma/u pergunta e já fizeram uma entrevista! Vamos pra aula. – dizendo isso, Lily girou nos calcanhares e desceu novamente as escadas

-Ela ta gostando do Tiago... Mas é muito teimosa pra admitir –murmurrou Liz enquanto balançava a cabeça devagar, com um leve sorriso estampado no rosto

-Se já não gosta, está começando a gostar. – conclui Jenny, olhando para Liz com uma feição ao mesmo tempo divertida e desconfiada. As duas se encararam por uns segundos e depois riram

-A Lily é muito cabeça-dura mesmo... Anda, vamos pra aula. – dizendo isso, Liz segurou a mão de Jenny e as duas seguiram a mesma direção que Lily


	6. À Flor da Pele

** À Flor da Pele**

_"Cara, como ela é linda! Eu não sei como eu posso ter sido tão idiota! Se eu não implicasse tanto com ela talvez ela já tivesse aceitado sair comigo. Eu não consigo parar de olhar pra ela! Aiai, agora o Sirius capotou aqui do lado, era só o que faltava. Mas ele que se dane, é muito mais proveitoso olhar ela fazendo anotações. Sobre o que é a aula mesmo? Ah, quem se importa? Com certeza não é nada interessante mesmo. Ah Lily, não faz isso comigo! Hum, que pescoço mais tentador... Como eu queria levantar daqui agora mesmo e ir até lá dar um beijo nele, sentir o cheiro do seu cabelo... Essa garota quer me matar? É isso? Um dia ela ainda consegue. Fala sério, como ela afasta o cabelo assim? E ainda coloca o lápis na boca desse jeito tão.... provocante?! Ai Merlin, eu vou acabar enlouquecendo! Eu não consigo tirar a Lily da minha cabeça!"_

-Pontas!

-Que foi, Aluado?

-Até que enfim! Tô te chamando faz séculos!

-Bem, com certeza você não é tão velho assim... Mas qual o problema?

-Inicialmente era pra você prestar atenção na aula, depois pra tirar o pergaminho de debaixo do Sirius. Mas afinal, o que você tanto olha na Lily?

-Você sabe que não adianta, eu não vou prestar atenção em História da Magia! É inútil! E pra que tirar o pergaminho de debaixo do Almofadinhas? – Tiago olhou para Sirius e viu o pergaminho todo babado – Ah... Bom, agora não adianta mais. Quanto à última pergunta... Quem disse que eu tava olhando pra Lily?

-Hmm... Vejamos: olhar sonhador, sorriso bobo, suspiros... – Remus exibiu uma feição divertida e sarcástica

-Ei! Eu não tava assim!

-Ah não, claro que não... – Remus balançou a cabeça rapidamente, como se estivesse indignado por algo, e de repente se exaltou e sorriu pra Tiago- Ah! Por acaso já te contei que sou filho do Godric Griffyndor?

-Não.... Você nunca comentou esse detalhe! Como vai seu pai? – perguntou Tiago, brincalhão.

-Muito bem obrigado. Outro dia ele tava pensando em usar a espada pra cortar o cabelo do Dumbledore. Sabe como é, favor entre amigos... – os dois Marotos começaram a rir, o que acordou Sirius.

-Qual a piada, posso rir também? – ele perguntou, irritado.

-Não acho que você mereça esse privilégio, caro Almofadinhas! – respondeu Tiago, no que os dois voltaram a rir, dessa vez por causa da cara que Sirius fez.

-Será que os senhores fariam a gentileza de prestar atenção na aula? – Remus e Tiago pararam instantaneamente ao escutarem a voz do professor Bins.

-Hm... Desculpe, professor. Não se repetirá. – disse Remus, corando levemente diante da atenção de toda a sala, no que Tiago e Sirius prenderam o riso.

-Assim espero. Bem, voltando à nossa aula... Os duendes foram...

Então ficou claro que a interrupção acabara e todos voltaram às suas atividades habituais da aula de História da Magia: morrer de tédio. Tiago viu que Lily o olhava com desaprovação. Ele piscou o olho pra ela, que se virou para frente revirando os olhos, e então sorriu.

-Eu ainda vou te conquistar, ruivinha...

-Ainda diz que não tá apaixonado... – murmurou Sirius

-Eu NÃO...

-Shiiii... – repreendeu Remus

-Eu não estou apaixonado! – disse Tiago, aos sussurros.

-Aham... – Sirius retrucou em meio a um bocejo - Eu sei que não. Boa noite. – e então ele 'deitou' (foi mais pra jogar a cabeça na mesa) e voltou a dormir. Remus e Tiago o observaram por alguns segundos e então o primeiro quebrou o silêncio

-É sério, Pontas... Você diz não estar apaixonado, mas age perfeitamente como se estivesse.

-Mas eu nã...

-Eu sei, eu sei. Você "não" está apaixonado. Agora me deixa prestar atenção na aula. –Remus voltou a fazer anotações, enquanto Tiago bufou e se debruçou na mesa.

"_E se eu realmente estiver apaixonado? ....Hum... Besteira, Eu não estou apaixonado pela Evans." _Pensou Tiago, sem muita certeza quanto a isso.

...

Lily entrou no dormitório e jogou sua mochila na cama. Ela se olhou no espelho do banheiro e viu que ainda estava vermelha. Passou o dedo suavemente pelos lábios inchados e respirou fundo, apoiando-se na pia.

-Potter e seus comentários pervertidos... Como se eu quisesse repetir a cena do outro dia. Foi a coisa mais desagradável que já me aconteceu. – disse Lily, lembrando-se do beijo. Um pequeno sorriso esboçou-se em seus lábios, no que ela rapidamente o desfez e sacudiu a cabeça, a fim de espantar certos pensamentos. – Aff Lily, não acredito que você quase achou o beijo do Potter bom! – resmungou, ligando o chuveiro e se despindo – Eu só preciso de um banho relaxante. – disse enquanto entrava no boxe.

Lily deixou a água molhar seus cabelos e bater nas suas costas, numa espécie de massagem. Ao fechar os olhos, começou a se lembrar do acontecimento depois da aula de D.C.A.T.

"_Lily arrumava seu material e nem se deu conta quando alguém se aproximou e a abraçou por trás. Então ela sentiu uma respiração seguida de uma superfície quente e macia sob o seu pescoço. Demorou alguns segundos para que ela se recuperasse da surpresa e juntasse os fatos, mas então ela percebeu que alguém a estava beijando e que esse alguém com certeza era o 'arrogante, prepotente do Potter'. Rapidamente, ela se virou e encarou aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados por detrás dos óculos._

_"Nossa, eu nunca tinha reparado em como os olhos do Potter são lindos! Lily Evans! Pára de reparar nos olhos do Potter e dê um empurrão nele!"_

-_O que você pensa que está fazendo, Potter? – perguntou Lily, se esquivando de Tiago._

_-No momento estou falando com você, mas até 3 segundos atrás eu estava reparando em como você é linda. – Tiago tinha uma voz realmente sensual e Lily sentiu o sangue fluir para o seu rosto._

_-Não se faça de desentendido, Potter! Você sabe muito bem que eu estava me referindo ao fato de você ter me beijado! Quem te deu liberdade para isso?_

_-Eu mesmo!_

_-Você se acha um Deus, não é Potter? Como se a sua autorização fosse o suficiente para que você me beijasse dessa forma! – Lily ficava cada vez mais vermelha_

_-Ora, isso nem sequer foi um beijo. Mas se você preferir eu posso te beijar como no outro dia... – ele se aproximou lentamente e apoiou as mãos na mesa, prendendo Lily entre os dois. Ela se encolheu contra o móvel, tentando manter a maior distancia possível de Tiago._

_-É ÓBVIO que eu não quero! Aquela foi a pior experiência da minha vida! E NÃO se aproxime de mim! – acrescentou rapidamente, ao perceber que Tiago se encontrava a uma distancia relativamente perigosa._

_-Por que não? Por acaso tem medo de não resistir?_

_-Até parece, Potter! Eu não tenho medo de você! Mas, como você já sabe, eu te odeio e por isso quero a maior distância possível entre nós!_

_-Eu não acho que você me odeie. Muito pelo contrário. – nesse ponto, Tiago ergueu uma das mãos e acariciou suavemente a cintura de Lily, passando pelas costas para depois puxá-la para mais perto. Isso fez com que Lily se arrepiasse e ele sorriu – Caso você me odiasse como diz, não reagiria dessa forma pela proximidade. – dizendo isso, ele aproximou seu rosto do dela._

"_Vamos Lily, reaja! __Empurra ele! ELE VAI TE BEIJAR! FAÇA-ME O FAVOR DE EMPURRÁ-LO!"_

_Lily levou as mãos ao peito do Maroto e tentou empurrá-lo, mas isso só piorou as coisas, pois além de aproximar ainda mais seus corpos, ela se lembrou que ele devia ter um belo corpo e apesar de 'odiá-lo' ela era uma garota, e toda garota gostaria ao menos uma pouco da situação._

_-Tem certeza que não quer outro beijo? – perguntou Tiago, com uma voz rouca, roçando seus lábios, suavemente. Lily estremeceu, então Tiago pressionou seus lábios nos dela, deixando-a, novamente, sem reação._

_Enquanto Lily processava o que estava acontecendo, Tiago já havia aprofundado o beijo. Ela acabou por corresponder, se esquecendo completamente que ela odiava o garoto a quem beijava. _

_Era incrível a capacidade que Tiago tinha de inebriá-la. Por mais que ela se recusasse a olhar para ele sem pensar em uma palavra de baixo calão e por mais que o pensamento de beijá-lo fosse repugnante, ela não conseguia rejeitá-lo naquele momento. Aliás, se ela conseguisse pensar em qualquer coisa seria em como fazer seu pulmão funcionar direito. Ela sabia que ele estava ali dentro em algum lugar, esperando por ar, mas ela não conseguia se lembrar de como usá-lo. Talvez isso explicasse a tontura que sentia, uma vez que ela estava sem respirar direito há algum tempo, pois não encontrava forças pra separar seus lábios, ou qualquer outra parte do seu corpo, de Tiago._

_De repente uma superfície fria atingiu suas costas e ela percebeu que eles haviam andado até a parede. Uma vez consciente, ela pôde perceber também que Tiago estava com uma das mãos bem próxima de lugares indevidos. Com esse incentivo, ela recuperou as forças que já pareciam tão distantes e se afastou do moreno, que a olhava com um ar meio maroto, mas ainda assim abobalhado._

_-Belo beijo, hein ruivinha? Principalmente para quem não queria._

_-Em primeiro lugar, não me chame de ruivinha. Eu já disse que pra você é EVANS! E em segundo lugar, nunca... Repetindo, NUNCA MAIS fique a menos de 2 metros de mim. Principalmente se tiver intenção de me beijar! – dizendo isso, Lily pegou sua mochila e saiu da sala, completamente vermelha."  
_

Ela acabou o banho e se trocou. Assim que abriu a porta, sentiu-se puxada por quatro mãos e jogada na cama.

-Pode desembuchar, Lily! Você chegou vermelha e o Tiago chegou logo depois com um daqueles sorrisos 'me dei bem'.

-Não fale daquele pervertido do Potter na minha frente!

-É, parece que nossas hipóteses estavam certas, Liz. – disse Jenny, sorrindo.

-Vai, Lily! Conta logo!

-Nunca! Vocês não arrancam isso de mim nem sob tortura! – Lily se arrependeu no momento seguinte em que disse aquilo, pois Liz e Jenny sorriram maliciosamente, e isso era um mau sinal. – Não! Você não fariam isso comigo, fariam?! – perguntou receosa, no que as duas a encararam e Lily engoliu em seco.

...

-Então você beijou a Evans de novo?! – perguntou Sirius

-E continuou vivo?! – brincou Remus

-Sim e... Sim! Caramba, foi um dos melhores beijos da minha vida! – comentou Tiago, sorrindo.

-E ainda diz que não ta apaixonado...

-Que saco, Sirius! Pára de me encher!!! Se eu estiver apaixonado pela Lily, eu vou saber! Agora quer parar de falar isso!? – explodiu Tiago

-Bom... Querer, eu não quero. Mas como você ta um pouco estressado, eu paro. Ta de TPM, Pontas? – brincou Sirius, no que Tiago jogou uma almofada na cara dele e entrou no banheiro.

"_Será que eu realmente me apaixonei pela Lily? ... Não, não é possível."_ – ele pensou enquanto entrava no banho.

-O que vocês acham? – perguntou Sirius, assim que Tiago saiu de vista

-Ele tá apaixonado, mas não quer admitir. Nem pra si mesmo.

-Eu acho que o Remus tá certo. Sei lá, o Pontas mudou! Não parece que ele vê a Evans como um desafio. – disse Rabicho, antes de enfiar um pedaço de bolacha na boca.

-Certo. Então eu acho que só falta o Pontas enxergar isso. E aí, o que a gente vai fazer pra abrir os olhos do veadinho?

-Sei lá, acho que por enquanto não dá pra fazer nada. – disse Remus

-Tudo bem, mas em breve minha brilhante cabecinha terá uma idéia.

-Uma idéia pra que?! – perguntou Tiago. Saindo do banheiro.

-Ah... Para ficar com a Liz, oras! Pra que mais seria? – disse Sirius, bastante convincente, no que Rabicho o olhou admirado e Remus balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

-Sei lá, você que é o louco aqui. – Tiago mal terminou a frase e foi atingido com força por um travesseiro - OUCH! Ora seu... – Tiago lançou o travesseiro de volta, mas Sirius se abaixou e quem acabou atingido foi Remus

-GUERRA DE TRAVESSEIROS!!! – declarou Sirius, no que os quatro começaram a atacar um ao outro com belas travesseiradas.

...

-O QUÊÊÊÊ?????

-Jenny! Mais baixo!! – pediu Lily, que estava vermelha, ofegante e com a mão na barriga, que doía de tanto rir.

- Eu concordo com a Jenny. Como assim?!?! Você e o Tiago no maior amasso? Fala sério! Se eu contar para alguém vão perguntar cadê a câmera! – disse Liz, sorrindo.

-Eu... Peraí, você sabe o que é câmera? – perguntou Lily

-Aham, é que quando eu voltei da sua casa, no 3º ano, eu pedi uma Tv, um DVD e outras coisas do gênero pro meu pai, aí descobri a câmera! É muito legal.

-Ah bom.

-Mas voltando ao assunto, o que você ia dizer? – perguntou Jenny

-Ah! Err... Eu.... Esqueci... – disse Lily, corando levemente, no que Liz bateu com a mão na testa e Jenny começou a rir.

-Não dá pra acreditar, Lils! Só você mesmo.

-Ah, Liz! Você me distraiu! A culpa é sua!

-Minha?!

-Gente...

-É! Sua! Eu ia falar, aí você começou a falar da câmera.

-Ou gente...

-Você que me perguntou de onde eu conhecia a câmera!

-Mas só que...

-GENTEEE!!! – gritou Jenny, no que Lily e Liz se assustaram e olharam para ela – Até que enfim vocês resolveram dar atenção a essa pobre amiga aqui, heim? Eu não sei vocês, mas eu tô com fome. Vamos logo, ou vocês preferem ficar de jejum? – perguntou Jenny, já saindo do quarto.

Lily e Liz se entreolharam e captaram seus pensamentos. Jenny não era de ficar com fome cedo, geralmente era a última a descer. Ali tinha coisa, ou melhor, tinha alguém...

...

Quem entrasse no dormitório masculino do 7º ano naquele momento, pensaria imediatamente na possibilidade de um furacão ter feito uma visitinha aos Marotos. As cortinas estavam rasgadas e caídas ao pé das camas. O abajour de Sirius se encontrava completamente quebrado ao lado do criado mudo,tombado, de Tiago, os travesseiros jaziam espalhados pelo quarto. Um travesseiro lançado por Remus acertou a jarra de água que caiu em cima das rosquinhas açucaradas de Rabicho, causando uma lambança na sua cama. Sirius enrolou seu pé no lençol de Remus e tropeçou, batendo a testa na quina da cama. A caixa que estava em cima do armário caiu em cima do pé de Tiago, que pulou para trás e empurrou Remus para cima de Rabicho, sem querer.

E foi essa a cena que Liz encontrou quando abriu a porta. Rabicho caído na frente da sua cama com Remus caído em cima dele, Tiago pulando de um pé só enquanto segurava o pé machucado, Sirius ao pé da cama de Remus com a mão na testa e o dormitório completamente destruído. Inicialmente, seus olhos se arregalaram e ela, inconscientemente, abriu um pouco a boca. Essa reação permaneceu no máximo dois segundos, antes que ela adquirisse uma feição divertida e começasse a gargalhar.

-O que... Aconteceu aqui?! – perguntou entre risadas. Remus saiu de cima de Rabicho, que levanto, pegou sua capa e saiu do quarto.

-Uma clássica guerra de travesseiros. – respondeu Tiago, tirando o sapato e analisando o estrago.

-Você ri, né? Podia gastar melhor o seu fôlego, sabia? – comentou Sirius, marotamente.

-Francamente, Black, se as 'maneiras de gastar o meu fôlego' que você diz forem as que eu estou pensando, então quem gastou fôlego foi você!

-O que é isso, Liz. Eu estou ferido! Você vai brigar com um ferido? – Sirius estampou sua famosa cara de cachorro abandonado e Liz revirou os olhos, indo até ele.

-Deixa eu dar uma olhada. – ela se ajoelhou na frente de Sirius, que ainda tampava o machucado. Liz revirou os olhos novamente e deu um tapa na mão do garoto para que ele a tirasse da frente – Aff, isso aí não é nada!- com um simples aceno da varinha, ela conjurou uma caixinha de Primeiros Socorros.

-Você diz isso porque não foi com vocÊÊÊ!!! AI! Tá ardendo!!! – gritou Sirius no momento em que Liz esguichou o remédio sobre o corte.

-Calma!! Como você é escandaloso! Até parece criança... – Liz segurou o rosto de Sirius entre as mãos e soprou o corte suavemente.

Neste momento, Sirius entrou em uma espécie de transe. Ele percorria os olhos pelo rosto de Liz, analisando a forma como seus lábios se uniam, a leve coloração em suas bochechas e o tom amendoado dos seus olhos semicerrados. Alguns fios de cabelo lhe sobre-caíam o rosto, descendo pelo pescoço até perto da clavícula. Liz usava uma essência de jasmins inebriante e ainda mantinha seu rosto entre as mãos macias. Sirius fechou os olhos por um instante, respirando fundo. Já não agüentando mais, ele segurou uma das mãos de Liz.

-Sirius...? – quando abriu os olhos novamente, Sirius se deparou com o olhar indagador de Liz.

Com a mão livre, ele acariciou suavemente seu, rosto afastando os fios de cabelo que teimavam em tentá-lo. Um leve tremor percorreu o corpo da garota, enquanto ela fechava os olhos lentamente, sentindo o hálito quente de Sirius próximo ao seu rosto. Da mesma forma, ela sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pela sua face.

- Não... – ela sussurrou, reprimindo um soluço. Sirius agora estava bem próximo e seus lábios estavam quase se tocando – Não!!

Ele sentiu o corpo sendo empurrado e abriu os olhos, no momento em que Liz corria na direção da porta.

-Liz! Espera! – ele gritou, em vão. A porta se fechou com um estrondo e Sirius suspirou, jogando a cabeça para trás e levando a mão à testa – Por que eu sempre estrago tudo? Que droga! – ele bateu a cabeça na cama repetidamente, ignorando a dor que isso lhe causava – Por que eu me preocupo tanto?! É só uma garota!

-Você tem certeza, Sirius – perguntou uma voz conhecida. Sirius virou a cabeça na direção da porta.

-Remus?!

...

-Liz! Liz, abre a porta! – pediu Jenny, pela quarta vez. Ela conversava com Remus quando Liz passou correndo na direção do dormitório. Jenny teve um breve vislumbre do rosto da amiga, mas pôde perceber que ela estava chorando, então foi ver o que aconteceu.

-Eu quero ficar sozinha!

-Liz! O que aconteceu?! Por que você ta chorando? – Não houve resposta alguma além dos soluços vindos de dentro do quarto. Jenny respirou profundamente e encostou-se à porta de madeira.

-O Remus também ficou preocupado, ele foi conversar com o Sirius. Eu sei que o Sirius tá no meio dessa história. Por favor, Liz! Eu quero conversar com você, eu sou sua amiga, lembra?

Liz olhou na direção da porta. Jenny não tinha nada a ver com isso, ela não devia descontar na amiga, afinal ela só estava tentando ajudar. Jenny esperou mais um tempo e já estava indo embora quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta. Ela girou o corpo e se assustou um pouco ao ver a amiga com os olhos inchados e vermelhos, o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas e os braços cruzados em um abraço solitário. Não era uma cena que se via todos os dias.

- Liz! Ai meu Deus, o que aconteceu?! – Jenny abraçou Liz, que tremeu levemente antes de retribuir o abraço, voltando a chorar.

-Eu sou tão idiota Jenny! Eu sou tão... Estúpida! Mas que droga! Por que eu não consigo esquece-lo? É tão difícil assim esquecer alguém?! – Jenny sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver a amiga naquele estado, abraçando-a ainda mais forte.

-Calma Liz, por favor. Você realmente acha que ele vale todas essas lágrimas? – Jenny afagou o cabelo de Liz gentilmente – Escuta, ninguém sabe o que se passa na cabeça desses garotos. Eu não sei como o Sirius pôde fazer aquilo com uma garota maravilhosa como você. Você é linda, gentil, uma amiga como não se encontra hoje em dia, tem um ótimo senso de humor, é super inteligente e acima de tudo é apaixonada por ele! – ela se afastou um pouco, enxugando as lágrimas de Liz.

-A maioria das garotas da escola são assim, e ele faz isso com todas!

-Mas você não é como a maioria das meninas. Você ama o Sirius mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez, então deve ter uma razão pra isso.

-Sinceramente, eu preferia nunca ter gostado dele. Eu queria poder odiá-lo! Nesses dois anos eu fingi, disso que o odiava, batia nele, o dispensei várias vezes, fiquei com outros garotos. Eu fiz de tudo, Jenny! E ainda assim... – Jenny observou as lágrimas voltarem a escorrer pelo rosto de Liz, e a abraçou novamente - Ainda assim, eu não consigo! Eu simplesmente não consigo! – choramingou Liz – O que eu realmente quero é gritar que eu o amo. Sempre que ele me chama pra sair, eu tenho que me segurar pra não dizer sim. Todas as vezes que ele tenta me beijar, eu luto contra cada célula do meu corpo pra me afastar, por que o que eu mais quero é ficar com ele de novo. Porque eu amo o Sirius, Jenny! Eu o amo tanto! E ele é um idiota!

Jenny apertou o abraço, sentindo suas vestes ficarem úmidas das lágrimas de Liz. Ela não conseguia imaginar o que a amiga estava passando. Se ela ficava triste simplesmente por pensar que talvez Remus nunca reparasse nela, ela ficaria arrasada se o visse com outra garota.

- Ai que comovente, duas amiguinhas demonstrando seu afeto no meio do corredor... – disse uma voz sarcástica e fria.

Jenny virou o rosto para encarar a dona da voz. Victoria Stompper, uma garota um pouco mais baixo que Jenny, com os enormes seios desproporcionais ao seu corpo magro. Seu cabelo, originalmente castanho claro, possuía um forte tom de preto com reflexos loiros e era repicado até o olhos eram levemente puxados e acinzentados e havia uma pequena pinta ao lado do seu olho esquerdo.

-Vick...

-Dá pra sair do caminho? Eu quero passar.

-Qual é, Vick! Você não tem um mínimo de sensibilidade? Não tá vendo o estado da Liz?! - exclamou Jenny, indignada. Vick olhou Liz da cabeça aos pés e sorriu friamente.

-Lamentável. Coitadinha da sua amiguinha... Tá mais nojenta que o até poderia ficar aqui e te ajudar a consolá-la, mas... – ela fez uma pausa, arqueando as sobrancelhas levemente e depois sorriu divertida – Ah, é... Eu não quero gastar meu tempo com ralé. Tchauzinho. – disse, empurrando as duas e descendo para a Sala Comunal.

-A cada dia que passa, eu entendo menos essa garota. Você sabe porque ela te trata assim? – perguntou Liz, e Jenny, como resposta simplesmente abaixou a cabeça. – Jenny?

-É melhor você ir lavar o rosto, tá quase na hora do jantar.

-Tudo bem, então. – concordou Liz, percebendo que era melhor não insistir no assunto – Pode ir na frente, eu te encontro no Salão Principal. – disse, enquanto entrava no dormitório. Jenny concordou com a cabeça e saiu em direção às escadas.

...

-Você tem certeza que a Liz é só mais uma garota pra você? – repetiu Remus, se aproximando.

-Por que essa pergunta agora?

-Responda, Sirius! O que você sente por ela?

-O que?! Como assim o que eu sinto por ela?!

-Admita, Sirius! Você gosta da Liz!

-Você tá doido?! Eu não gosto dela!

-Não é o que parece. Por exemplo, você nunca tinha insistido tanto com uma garota, também nunca ficou assim por causa de uma.

-Eu... Eu só...

-E se eu te falar que a Liz passou correndo pro dormitório, aos prantos, e nem parou quando a Jenny chamou ela? – houve um momento de silêncio no qual os garotos permaneceram imóveis. Sirius foi o primeiro a falar.

-Isso... Não aconteceu. Aconteceu? – Remus confirmou com a cabeça e Sirius apenas suspirou, olhando para o teto.

-O que aconteceu, Sirius?

-Eu não sei! Tava rolando o maior clima e a gente tava quase se beijando, aí ela gritou 'Não!' e saiu correndo! E eu não entendi nada.

-Sirius, você é mesmo tão cego que não se toca que a Liz gosta de você?

- Eu não sou cego! Se ela gostasse de mim, não me daria tanta patada.

-Você já tentou se colocar no lugar dela?

-Am?! Por que eu faria isso?

-Pra tentar entender o que ela ta sentindo, oras!

-Peraí, entender o que se passa na cabeça de uma mulher?! Tá vendo, é por isso que você não pega ninguém! Fica tentando entender o que elas ficam pensando... Pensa menos e age mais, Aluado!

-Pra mim não faz diferença ficar ou não com várias meninas, Sirius. Mas talvez se você tentasse entender a Liz ao menos um pouco, você tivesse mais chances com ela. Quer tentar? – Sirius suspirou e fez um aceno com a cabeça para Remus prosseguir, fechando os olhos em seguida – Tá, imagina que você ta ficando sério com a Liz.

-Hm... Por enquanto eu tô gostando... – brincou Sirius, com um sorriso safado, no que Remus revirou os olhos.

-Aí você pega ela no maior amasso com outro cara.

-Como é que é?! – exclamou Sirius, abrindo os olhos e se inclinando pra frente. Remus suspirou pesadamente e levou a mão à cabeça.

-Já vi que não vai dar certo. Tá bem, vamos mudar a estratégia. Imagina que você é uma garota e está apaixonada por um cara. – Sirius fez uma careta – É sério, Sirius!

-Pra que eu vou imaginar que eu sou uma garota? Eu nem sei como fazer isso!

-Arranja um jeito!

-Aiaiai, você tem cada idéia viu! Anda logo, antes que eu mude de idéia. – Sirius fechou os olhos novamente, ainda fazendo uma careta, e Remus balançou a cabeça, reprimindo um sorriso.

-Certo, então você é uma garota apaixonada. Aí você começa a ficar sério com ele...

-Hum... E aí?

-Aí você o flagra ficando com outra. – ainda de olhos fechados, Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça, como se não desse muita importância a isso. Remus revirou os olhos, mas continuou o raciocínio - Você fica dois anos tentando esquecê-lo, enquanto vê ele ficando com um monte de garotas. E de repente ele chega em você de novo.

-Ué, acho que eu ia ficar feliz, não? O menino que eu gosto tá afim de mim de novo! – Sirius piscou os olhos, fazendo outra careta ao perceber como o que ele disse soou estranho. Dessa vez Remus quase não conseguiu reter seu impulso de rir.

-Mas você não teria medo de ser usada de novo? Com um sentimento tão forte, você não iria querer que ele apenas usasse você como um copo descartável, iria? – Sirius não respondeu. Olhava vagamente para a janela. Após alguns segundos, ele apenas suspirou e andou em direção ao banheiro – Sirius?

-Eu vou tomar um banho pra ir jantar. Não precisa me esperar, eu vou descer depois. – disse simplesmente, antes de fechar a porta.

-Espero que as coisas melhorem agora. – disse Remus a si mesmo, então ele saiu do dormitório e se dirigiu ao Salão Comunal.

...

-E então, como foi? – perguntou Remus para a loira que descia a escada.

_[N/A: só pra esclarecer, as duas conversas ocorreram simultaneamente]_

-Ah, ela tá muito confusa. Apesar do seu desejo ser dar o braço a torcer e ficar com o Sirius, ela está se fechando cada vez mais. Isso vai acabar com ela, vai fazer ela sofrer ainda mais. E o Sirius, como foi com ele?

-Hum... Você sabe como ele é, mas acho que eu consegui incomodar ele um pouco. Amolecer o coração do cabeça-dura. - disse Remus, enquanto ela se sentava ao seu lado. Os dois ficaram alguns segundos calados, olhando o fogo, até que Jenny quebrou o silêncio.

-Sabe, de certa forma eu entendo a Liz. Ela tem medo de sofrer, de ser rejeitada. Às vezes eu também tenho medo de ser rejeitada por... Am... –Jenny, deu um pigarro, abaixando o olhar, completamente corada. Remus a olhou um pouco assustado, pois era raro ver Jenny se abrindo com ele. Um clima tenso se formou entre os dois e Remus voltou seu olhar para a lareira, pensando em algo para dizer.

-Er... Como foram suas férias?

-Ah... Foram... É, foram legais. Eu fui visitar minha família na França. – respondeu Jenny, erguendo um pouco a cabeça.

-Hm... Lá deve ser bom bonito. – Remus olhou de lado para Jenny, que sorriu levemente.

-É sim... Bem bonito...

-Am...

Houve mais um momento de silêncio, no qual os dois sorriram. Jenny riu suavemente ao pensar em como eles pereciam duas crianças naquele momento. Finalmente, ela voltou seu olhar para o garoto, que ainda encarava o fogo.

-E as suas férias, como foram? – ela perguntou, no que Remus fez uma breve careta e maneou a cabeça, voltando seu olhar para ela.

-Também foram boas, na medida do possível. – disse dando um leve sorriso. De repente Jenny sentiu o coração disparar e seu posto esquentou furiosamente. – Jennifer, você ta vermelha!

-N-não! Não to não! – respondeu Jenny, afobadamente, abaixando o rosto e corando ainda mais. Remus não conseguiu segurar uma risada.

-Desculpe, eu não queria te deixar constrangida... – ele se desculpou, ainda sorrindo – Mas você fica muito fofa corada. – Jenny mordeu o lábio e depois sorriu, ainda de cabeça abaixada.

-Obrigada. – Mais uma vez, os dois permaneceram calados. Remus suspirou, desviando o olhar da garota, que ergueu o rosto devagar. Remus percebeu o olhar sobre ele, e retribuiu, mas no exato momento em que seus olhos se encontraram, Jenny olhou para frente, e Remus fez o mesmo.

-Eu...! – começaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Pode falar. – disseram juntos, novamente.

-Você primeiro. – mais uma vez, houve a sincronia entre os dois. Então eles se encararam e começaram a rir. Quando iam tentar novamente, foram interrompidos por vozes exaltadas.

-QUE SACO, POTTER! LARGA DO MEU PÉ! VOCÊ NÃO PRECISAVA TÊ-LO AZARADO!

-VOCÊ ACHA?! LILY, O CARA TAVA QUASE TE COMENDO COM OS OLHOS!

-QUE SEJA!VOCÊ NÃO TINHA QUE SE INTROMETER! EU SEI RESPONDER DO MEU JEITO, COMO JÁ FIZ MUITAS VEZES COM VOCÊ! VOCÊ NÃO TINHA NADA QUE ENTRAR NO MEIO! CUIDE DA SUA VIDA POTTER, EU SEI MUITO BEM CUIDAR DA MINHA!

Dizendo isso, Lily subiu com raiva as escadas do dormitório, quase trombando com Liz no caminho, e deixando um Tiago espumando de raiva para trás. Segundos depois ouviu-se o estrondo de uma porta se fechando com muita violência.

-O que acon...

-ME DEIXA EM PAZ! – gritou Tiago, interrompendo Remus abruptamente e subindo para o dormitório masculino. Logo um segundo estrondo, semelhante ao primeiro, fez-se ouvir.

-É, esse vai ser um longo ano letivo... – comentou Liz, se apoiando no encosto do sofá.

-E é só a primeira semana. – completou Remus, ainda encarando a escada para os dormitórios.


End file.
